Holding On To You
by xOnceEAgainx
Summary: When someone from one of the ARC members past comes aboard, everything in the ARC will change. Connor/Becker&OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story with Original Characters, but that follows Primeval events. Some of the events can be change in order to fit this story.**

**This is set on the beginning of Season 4, right after Connor and Abby came through the anomaly.**

* * *

><p>"Please let me talk to James Lester." The girl was waiting to talk Lester for awhile now<p>

"But do you have an appointment?"

"He is expecting me" she replied. Thompson, the military that was left in charge of security, looked puzzle. Lester had ask to not be interrupted after his meeting with Philip Burton, early that afternoon, and he wasn't fool enough to just go there, he knew Lester could be quite unpleasant when disturbed. It was not that he was afraid of him; he just didn't want to get fired, even if it was Burton who paid their salaries on the end of the month.

The girl was getting very annoyed, as he could tell by her face, and so he decided to do what he thought was the wisest.

"Jess, there is a person here to talk to Lester do you know anything about it" he knew perfectly that the young girl was the only one who knew how to deal with the boss.

"Hum, I don't think so Thompson, wait just a minute"

"So?" said the woman looking at him with almost a deadly look

"Yes Thompson" Jess finally replied "you can let her in to Lester's office"  
>"Please come in." said Thompson gently"<p>

"Finally, so many security and military and still you people manage to get your employers killed or lost God knows in which era"

Thompson was again puzzled, although she was looking at him; she wasn't definitely talking to him. He looked up to saw James Lester with a not friendly face, as usually, staring at her.

"Sarcasm" said Lester, when the girl was approaching him. "Not bad, but don't try that again, doesn't suit you."

"Who is that Jess?" Thompson asked approaching her.

"I have no idea. Lester seemed to know her perfectly; I only needed to mention her first name."

"Dr. Roberts" said Thompson. "I have no idea who she is."

"I'm glad they are arriving, her face looks familiar, maybe they know who she is."

As she was ending the sentence Connor, Abby, Becker and Matt were coming through the door.

"So Dr Roberts"

"Let' cut to the chase Sir, shall we? Where is he?" Lester was watching this girl closely.

"Looking at you I can see the similarities, but I can see that you got the stormy temper."

She smiled for the first time "You never saw him really upset, that I can tell you."

"Sir" the girl jumped of her seat with the unexpected voice, and slowly turned to see a tall man, wearing the same military outfit she had seen early on that Thompson guy. Unlike the other guy this man was much younger and handsome, but she could see that he has sad, and tired, like he was caring the weight of the world in his shoulders."Sorry, I didn't know..."

"Yes Captain, what is so important?"

Instated of replying Becker just stared at the woman with an enquiring look

"Captain Becker this is Doctor Roberts, Doctor Roberts Captain Becker" Lester said. "It's not like I'm the boss here and can have anyone I want on MY OFFICE, isn't that right Captain?"

The Captain was still looking at the Doctor; something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her face was so familiar. She was a pretty girl, but the big brown eyes just had something... he knew does eyes, and at the same time he didn't. It was like there was too much on her eyes, for him to figure out.

"Sure Sir, you can have anyone you want on your office" said Becker with a grin. "Temple and Abby are downstairs."

"So this is what you think of not getting into any trouble." said Lester heading to the ADD computers. Connor and Abby looked at each other

"Listen Lester, you need to know something, you can sack me, but you can stop me for doing this work. Threaten me, dishonor me, banish me, whatever. But if I think it's a creature loose than I'm going to investigate it. Ok?" Connor was very upset and just let out everything he was thinking.

"Well, since you put it like that" Lester said after an awkward moment of silence. "You're back on the team."

Connor smiled at Abby.

"And I want a pay rise."

Lester slowly turned around "Don't push your luck."

Connor turned around to face Becker and Matt smiling and gave Becker a hi-five.

"Oh and Mr. Temple."

"Shit" Connor's face suddenly stopped smiling as he turned back to face Lester.

"There is someone here..." but Connor was already looking at the woman behind him. He started to walk to her, as the rest of the team just stood in there watching the scene puzzled.

"How dare you?" she asked. Connor was opening his mouth to talk but she was definitely speaking everything she had on her mind and that she wanted to say for a long time. "I mean seriously, I... you..." she had to controlled the tears that were trying to get out, as she saw that Temple had loose it already and had tears on his eyes. As he reach close to her and hug her, she just broke it. "Your stupid, stupid... I hate you"

"No you don't Mel." Connor said smiling. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said hugging her.

"I thought you were dead." She said, whilst was trying to put herself together again, and suddenly she realized that they were not alone. Everyone on that room was just facing them with looks that made her laugh.

Connor looked at her, and realized what she has laughing about and just start to laugh too, which lead to a more puzzled and strange look from everybody else, well except for Lester that was on his office for some time now, because he had surely more important thing to do.

"Ok, now they definitely must thing we are crazy; that I'm crazy." Mel said, looking at Connor and smiling, he smiled back and just hug her again.

"Guys" he finally said. "This is Doctor Melissa Roberts, brilliant psychologist, and an overall an awesome doctor, oh and my little sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you guys think? This is my first time publishing a story, so your reviews will be really important. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yey someone is reading my story… thanks that means a lot. **

**Also a big thanks to thetrueparadisecity for helping me with some mistakes **

* * *

><p>Everyone except for Abby was looking surprise, as they had never heard of Connor having a younger sister, or any siblings at all, for the matter of fact.<p>

"Mel this is Abby."  
>"It's good to finally meet you." she said to Abby<p>

"Likewise I heard alot about you"

"You know Connor, he talks alot."

"Well, apparently not enough, as he never mention you, to any of us."

"Melissa this is Captain Becker, always with something to say, isn't that right Action Man?" Said Connor, grinning at the man.

"Connor" Becker said with a threatening look.

"We met already; apparently he has a perfect timing."She said smiling

_Of course_, Becker thought, _she has Connor's eyes_. But then he just realized how much more big and beautiful hers were.

"Matt Anderson our leader" Connor continued

As she looked at Matt, she saw something of mysterious and at the same time charming, about that man. She could not precise his age he looked young, but at the same time, it was as if he had live a thousand of life's already, _really intriguing_ she thought.

"And finally our Jessica"

"But you can call me Jess" said the young girl hastily.

Looking at the team she saw they all had seen more than normal person is used to. With exception of Jess, she could tell they all had shared a lot of traumatizing experiences.

"Mel, stop that" Connor said.

What?" she ask innocently but already knowing what he was going to tell her.

"Let me tell you" Connor said looking at the team, "she has this amazing ability to be always doing her job and trying to read people."

"Oh Connor, is nothing like that." Mel said innocently. "He is exaggerating" she said hastily. "Now let's go get dinner or something?" She turned to her brother."You have a lot to talk with me. Where are you staying?"

"With me" Jess answered quickly

"Do you want to have dinner in my house?" She asked Connor.

"Did you move here? When? Why?"

"See a lot to talk." Melissa said smiling.

"Ok I'll just go to Jess's to change and I'll meet you at your house. But you're seriously going to cook?" His looks giving away that her sister were probably not the best cooker in the world.

"Noooo." She laughed. "I'll get something on the way home."

"That's better." Said Connor with a relieved look

"I'm not that bad." Mel whispered Abby.

"Dr. Roberts a word in my office."

"Sis you just arrive and you already piss Lester" Connor said laughing as she headed for the office.

"That must be a first" Abby completed

"Just don't try sarcasm with him, he feels like he is the only one who can used it"

"Thank you Captain, but now it's too late for that" Melissa said entering Lester's office.

"Dr. Roberts I'm aware that you recently move to the city. Do you have any job already?"

"Actually I..."

"Ok right, I really don't care. Do you want to work here?"

"Sorry?"

"We have a vacancy for a Doctor, and since you are also a highly qualified psychologist, we could use your services. God only knows how this team could use some mental check-up."

"Actually Lester a psychologist doesn't…"

"Yes Dr. I'm well aware of the duties of your jobs."

"But I thought you weren't employing no one, I heard the discussion with my brother."

"The thing is Dr. Roberts, the job I'm offering is essential for the ARC, we need a fulltime Doctor and you have other skills, that could also be used, and besides that, is the minister who is hiring you, not Burton."

"So you want me to take two jobs, but you are only paying me for one of them?"

"Yes, but you will work on a kind of secret agency, so that makes the job much more appealing" the sarcasm on his voice was clear..

"Love the sarcasm Lester."

As she was heading out of the office she ran onto the Captain.

"Still here?"

"You know head of security, lot of things to do"

"I can only imagine" she grinned, looking to Jess as the young woman was looking to Becker, and blushed when she realized that Melissa and Becker were probably talking about her.

"Nothing like that Doctor, Jess is a great girl, and brilliant but nothing more."

"You really don' need to justify it, she said again with a grin.

"Are you always that annoying with people you just met? He asked.

"Not really, only with good looking military staff" she said looking to him with a flirty look before she started walking to the elevator laughing.

Becker stayed on the same place, trying to assimilate what she had said, and then run after her, slipping through the doors of the elevator when they were almost closing.

"Nice timing Captain, again."

"I'm always on time"

"I'm not sure what you mean with that right now, but I'll save the information." She laughed

"You are really annoying, but then again you are Temple's sister, so that must be some kind of familiar trait right?"

She nod smiling, but then she got a serious face.

"So what happened to you that made you feel like you need to take care of everything, all the time?" That question took him by surprise and he just stared at her. "That look of yours, it's like you blame yourself for something."She said, but them hastily added. "Sorry. It's the habit of the job." she said leaving the lift.

He followed her."Why did you ask me that?"

"Sorry, it's none of my business, as I said. It's that thing of always trying to figure out what's wrong with the world surrounding me. It's also an annoying trait of mine."

"That was not what I asked."

"I know" and she headed for the street.

That girl was really something, and really annoying, probably more than Connor. There was something about her, Becker couldn't quiet point, and that upset him even more.

"Do you want a ride home?" he end up yelling at her.

She turned at him looking surprised.

"You don't need to bother."

"Don't worry." "You were the one who said I'm always taking care of everyone." "Captain" she said smiling and entering in the car, "you know the chivalry is not exactly something I'm use to see on my every day."

"I'm not your white knight, Doctor Roberts, you just caught me on a good day." he said smiling. "So Dr. Roberts, not Temple that means there is a jealous husband somewhere?"

"What?" She looked surprised. "Our mother married again after Connor's dad, so that's the different surname. No jealous husband or boyfriend, don't worry captain, you're good." But you could just had asked." She grinned at him. "We arrived. Thank you. Oh, don't forget to tell Jess with was just a lift home." She said flirting with him again.

"Hey Dr. who is trying to get information now?" he said opening the window of the car, as she as almost reaching the door of the house."I really don't have anything with Jess." He said flirting back.

"You don't like the pretty sassy girls' type? She turned around laughing.

"Not really, I prefer gorgeous nosy doctors" he smiling while starting the car. Finally he had said something that left her without a comeback answer.

She just stood at the doorway looking at the car until he disappeared, and cursing the Captain for leaving her without an answer, and especially for leaving her blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? **

**If you think you know where this is heading, don't, maybe or going to be surprised (maybe not). Ok I'm just teasing you know**

**Sorry by any spellin/grammar or any other mistake. I'm always trying to work on that, hope i'm getting better at that sometime soon. =)**

**Don't forget to review cause that really helps me a lot =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and for b****eing so observant on the little details, it's great to know that you're enjoying it so much.**

**A/N: to ****clear the doubts Connor is 27 on season 4, on my story Melissa is 25, so yes you are right, it would be almost impossible for her to get a PhD before 27 probably. **

**My idea was that she was really brilliant (a prodigy student), so that's why she is already a Doctor, and why Connor is so proud of her. **

* * *

><p>"So how is mom?"Mel asked Connor after he hanged up the phone, where he had been talking to their mother for the last hour.<p>

"Well you know mom…"

"Yeah I do, now that she talked to her little boy she is all fine." Melissa smiled

"Don't be like that, I'm not mom's little boy."Connor was trying to keep a straight face.

"You should have called her in the minute you arrive."

"You know that was impossible, and also I needed to know what Lester had spill to the public."Connor said.

"You can imagine how nerve racking that was for mom, thinking that you had got lost on the Amazonia forest, while worst part was that I didn't had the courage to tell mom that, the truth, so I let her hang on the hope you could actually be found." Connor had told her long ago all about the ARC, of course she didn't believed it at first, but after the first impact, she realized that could only be true, especially after she had being with Connor, comforting him after his mentor's death.

"When did you contacted Lester?" Connor was admired how she could had actually manage to get in contact with his boss.

"I only manage to do it 3 months ago, you don't imagine how well your agency is hidden, it was a lot of work for me to find it, I had to do some heavy research and call in some favors, since you never actually told me where it was based." She smiled. "It was like I was the only one that knew about the ARC existence."

"Sorry Sis, I was trying to protect you and mom, you already knew a lot, and things can't get easily out of control in there, it's a hard job."She looked to him worried. "Oh but I can manage it." He added for his sister relieve.

"Sure you do. You got stuck in the pass."

"But I was with really pretty girl." He shared a big smile thinking of Abby. "Quite hard to believe, but it's an awesome job."

She looked upset, "What Sis?" he asked worried. "I really hate you Connor Temple!" She burst into tears. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry Mel, I'm so sorry" he said hugging her. He knew his baby sister, she was the tough one, she always said what was on her mind, and man she could sometimes be so annoying with her skills for reading people, but she was also the sweetest little girl, and it was his job to protect her, and take care of her, not the other way around.

They just sat there hugging for awhile, until she finally broke it "Do not do that ever again!"

"I'll try not to get stuck n the past again" he smiled.

"If you want to get together with a pretty girl," she continued "you just need to ask her out." Connor was relieved to see she was back to her jokes and her sarcasm.

Dessert was actually made by Connor, he loved to brag about this amazing dessert he did that was great, but to be honest he just put it on the microwave and did a chocolate sweet sauce. _It's the best chocolate sauce you ever tasted_, he usually said. It was a great dessert, she had to acknowledge. "Really Connor Temple, you can't even use the stove?"

"I'm an excellent cook."

"Sure Connor. Absolutely"

"So tell me Sis, why did you move in, where are you working now?"

"Actually…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The phone was calling for awhile now and Connor was surely taking his time to answer it. Abby was almost giving up, when a upset Connor pick up.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for interrupting Connor I just wanted to know if you're coming home or not?"

"Yes."

"What's the matter Connor, what happened?" Abby could tell something was very wrong with him.

"Nothing don't worry Abby, I won't take long" He hang up leaving her worried with what has disturbing Connor so much.

I'm your older Brother and I'm asking you. Don't."

"Are you kidding me? Not even if you were my mom, you could tell me what to do with my life."

They were discussing, since she had said to him about her new job, and she honestly never thought he would take it so bad.

"It's a good job, and a good pay."

"And danger." Connor added.

"Oh because you can put your life in danger but I can't? And besides I'm not doing field work. It's mainly a desk job, eventually some check-ups and stuff to the staff, I guess."

"You're wrong, and you'll end up doing the field work." He walked to the door. "I have to go Melissa, I know you won't listen to me anyway, but I really would prefer that you didn't accept the job. I'll just be sick worried about you all the time. Take care."

Melissa was left in there alone, wondering how they could just have passed from hugging to yelling at each other, because of her new job. She knew that she wasn't changing her mind, she rarely did. She needed to be close to Connor, and be sure he was ok, and besides that she needed a job, she needed THAT job.

Lester knew all about her when he offered her the job. She could swear he had gave the idea a lot of thought, and especially that he had research her, and knew all about her last year. After refusing all the offers she had to go abroad, so she was able to spend the year looking for Connor and taking care of their mom, who was devastated with Connor's disappearance, she needed this go put her back on the good track. This job would help her to the curriculum she needed to apply to major international agencies, and besides that, as Lester had said to her, she would only be doing desk job, so there would be no trouble.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm glad you all manage to get here on time for a change" Lester looked to Matt. "I ask you to come to my office to introduce you to the newest member of the team."

A knocking on the door, revealed Melissa, for surprise of almost all the presents.

"Dr. Roberts here is going to be the new psychologist of the ARC. Actually she is going to be the first, if I'm not mistaken. Not that matter anyway." Lester was looking to a very upset Connor. "Anything you want to share with us Mr. Temple?" Everyone just turned at him, and Mel looked down.

"Nothing Lester, are you done? I have work to do." Connor exited the office after Lester nodded to him.

"Anyone else has anything to say?"

"Actually" Becker started to talk and Melissa just looked up again, "why do we need a psychologist?"

"The simple fact that you were asking me this, leave me thinking you definitely need to get a check up." Lester said sarcastic. "You know stressful job, dealing with extinct creatures or creatures from the future, getting stuck on a different time, the usual stuff."

The ADD alarm went off and all the team except Mel ran off to Jess's monitors.

"That's quite a welcome" Mel said to no one in particular

"Dr. Roberts, the minister don't pay you for you to stand here on my office."

"Not yet, anyway" she said leaving with a smile

"I'm pretty sure I'll regret have hired a second Temple" Lester murmured to himself.

Melissa had back to her office, passing by the team on their way out. Abby and Jess were just thrilled to have her, Connor didn't even look at her, as for Becker he looked a little bit uncomfortable.

The amount of paper lying on her desk, made her wish they needed her on the field. It seemed like hell has broken loose in her office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Keep commenting and telling if you think something ****doesn't add up. It's the first time I'm doing this so you are helping me get better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:Just a small note, on the begining I had rated this fic as M, but since I didn't get to that part yet (and it will depend on the way the story unfolds) I will re-rating it to a T, and I'll let you know if I change this again.**

* * *

><p>" Doctor Roberts" she heard Jess's voice on the phone. "Lester would like you to start your evaluation of the staff already, so I'm sending some soldiers to your office so you can talk to them separately."<p>

"Ok Jess thank you, by the way it's Melissa, or Mel no Doctor needed."

In a matter of minutes she was doing the evaluation of some of the soldiers. Lester had give her this job to see if they were still psychological capable of running their jobs. Of course all the staff was submitted to an evaluation when they started working on the ARC, but Lester, or more precisely the minister felt like it was important they get those evaluations regularly, to avoid someone snapping out of nowhere due to a stressful situation. She would have other work to do too, but for now looking to the personnel charts, talking to them, making a report and considering them able or not for work was quite a lot to do, and also quite a lot of pressure to make sure she would do that on the least possible time.

"How are my men?" a voice she could already recognize made her turn from the reports and look up.

"You got back fast." She said.

"Actually is quite late Doctor, didn't you take a break?" She looked at the watch standing on her desk. _Damm _she thought, she had complete forgot the time. That used to happen to her a lot when she was focus and trying to get as much work done as possible.

"I kind forgot" she smiled.

"You're a workaholic." Becker stated.

"Oh because you're not" she laugh, and he shrugged.

"I guess so." He smiled "but you need to eat something."

She got close to him "Is that an invitation?" she smiled

"It is depending if you are planning to leave already or you can wait a bit." His big hazel eyes just staring at hers, as he drew closer "I still have some things to do. One hour is ok for you to finish your things?"

_Man he was really close to her_, she thought. "Yes." She managed to say broking the eye contact.

As he left the room her knees just give out and she sat on her chair. _Fuck what has happening with her? What has that? _Sure the Becker was a good looking guy and they had try to annoyed each other and stuff, but she only had met him yesterday.

"Can I?" Abby popped her head inside the office.

"Sure Abby, I'm glad you came to see me. How is everything?"

"You mean how Connor is right?" Melissa smiled sadly. "You know him, probably better than me, so you can imagine.

"Yeah I can." Melissa answered. "Where is he?"

"He is on his lab probably. Are you sure you want to go talk to him?"

"Actually I'm not, but I'm going anyway. The thing is, he is stubborn but I'm much more than him." She smiled. "Thank you Abby."

"Not mention, I didn't do that much."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Can I?"

Connor raised his head checking who it was, just to lower it again to focus on his work again. "Like it matters what I say."

"Seriously Connor you're going to play that card?"

"Melissa he talked yesterday, do you want me to say the same things again?" His tone was very serious.

"Can't you understand how this is important to me? How I need this?" She cried

"No I actually can't Melissa, so please tell me. You are a brilliant psychologist, and I'm not saying this just because, you know how good you are, you could have probably any job you want, and you are choosing to stay here, where you can be at danger?" He raised his voice.

She could tell he was mad at her, probably he was thinking that she was just acting like a spoiled girl doing whatever she wanted without thinking on consequences, and how danger this job could be. She couldn't actually tell him, that even if she wanted any other job, right now she wouldn't get it. He would just feel really guilty and she couldn't stand to make him feel like that, he had spent so much time away, and now that he was finally getting back to his life... She couldn't tell him, but she was also mad because he didn't gave her any choice and was acting really harsh on her.

"This is a great opportunity too, and you know it. Don't go all big brother on me. I know how to take care of myself. It is not like you having been present that much after you joined the ARC." _Shit_ she thought when the last word came out her mouth _my big mouth I didn't want to say this either_. He looked at her sad. "Sorry Connor I didn't mean it for this to came out like it did."

"You are right." He claimed. "This job is…"

"No, no I'm not." She interrupted him "You are great here, and I'm so proud that you did so much already, I mean this is all here because of you, and you always gave me a lot of support Connor, is just that I need to this." Connor looked down again to the work he was doing.

"Ok Melissa, if you need to do this, who am I to tell otherwise right? Now I need to work."

"Connor." she cried

"Please." He said

She left his lab feeling a lot worse than she was feeling when she came in. She didn't want him to feel bad about her job situation, and now she probably just made it worst.

"Are you ready?" Becker's voice just snapped her out of her thoughts. As she looked at him, she couldn't help to smile. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied "Just give me a minute to get my things"

As she went to her office to get her things she realize that she wasn't near as great as Becker was. She had only see him on his uniform, even when he had take her home, for some reason he hadn't change to regular clothes, but now he had, and he look really hot on those worn jeans and leather jacket, and there she was just looking like that. There wasn't much she could do with practically no time, and especially without anything to change into too. _Mental note to myself bring at least a change of clothes into the office tomorrow_. At least she had a nice top under the shirt she was wearing, after letting her hair down, and putting some gloss on the lips. She grabbed her coat and thought that this was definitely the best she could do with the amount of time and resources she had.

"So what were you smiling about?" Becker asked her on their way to his car.

"Nothing, I was just surprise to see you without your uniform." She smiled.

"And it is that terrible?" he asked genuinely worried

She can't help it laugh.

"So where are we going?" she asked when they entered the car.

"A pub nearby, a calm and quiet place, but you didn't answer me."

"Yeah I know." A flirting smile appeared on her lips.

The pub was quite nice and after they ordered, Becker stated, "No talking about work."

"Wait" she told him, "My work or your work?"

"Very funny Dr. Roberts, nothing of trying to analyze everything I say, is that clear?"

"Yes Captain!" She answered with a military voice. "So tell me about you."

They talk trivial life stuff all the way through the dinner. As they were leaving the pub Becker turned at her, "wow I can't believe you didn't try to go psychologist on me in there."

"Well I can behave you know that right?"

"I find that hard to believe. "He said turning to her with a flirtatious smile. "Now that dinner is over, try not to forget to eat. You know you can come to the common room and spend some time with us, we usually eat."

Her smile weakened, as she remembered about the ARC, Connor and the discussion with him early on. Seeming to understand that, he stopped walking and just stared at her. "I didn't mean for you to get sad. What is happening between you and Connor?"

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You said no analyzing" She smiled and continued walking. He speed his step to reach her, and by the time he did, they were already near the car, he grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

"I'm not trying to analyze nothing, but I think you need to talk, I overheard you both on the ARC."She looked at him. "I was not listen, but you weren't also trying to keep our tone down." He added.

"It's complicated Becker." This was the first time she didn't call him Captain, he thought. That must be a good thing.

"Try me." He answered

"As you probably notice Connor didn't rejoice with the news that I was part of the ARC now, I had told him yesterday and we had a huge fight, and today we fought again, but this time was worse because I screw up, I said some things I shouldn't, some things he didn't deserve to hear it. But I got upset, I mean, I can understand that he is worried, but it's not like I'm doing field work, and even if I did I'm a big girl so I don't need and I don't put up with him telling me what to do."She was getting mad to Connor again, she could tell. But now he wasn't there, and she didn't want to spill this on Becker.

"You know," he started "I can understand him, you can be in danger, and you're his family, so he will worry about .you. You don't have any idea what is dealing with this creatures."

"I'm not dealing with them." She cried "why everyone keeps thinking that I'll, it's not like I'll go join you on your anomaly hunt."

He gave her a sympathetic smile, he knew the ARC to well, even if someone didn't want to get involve with the creatures anything could happen, and they needed to know how to deal with that. "You don't know the ARC, something can always happen, that will made you deal with the creatures, and you have to be prepared for that and Connor is worried you aren't."

"You don't get it, neither does he; I need this." She finally said

"Why?" Becker asked her. She didn't reply. "Why did you join the ARC?" he continued?

"Why did you?" She asked him back.

It was a hard question for him to answer, it was awhile ago, and he did never actually thought about it. He just did. He look at her leaning against the door of his car, he could see her eyes shining as she was trying to fight the tears from coming out, she was still thinking about the discussion with Connor, and he blame himself for bring that up. Unexpectedly he just put his arms around her waist and hugged her. She looked to him surprised.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She shiver and he hold on to her tightly thinking that she was cold, when in fact that was just the effect his whisper had on her. She leaned her head on his chest, and they stay like this for a awhile.

When she finally moved they let go of each other. "Thank you, and don't worry it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for bringing Connor up. Stop worrying." She said with a smile.

They got into the car and drove almost in silence all the way home. She was looking at the window, thinking of Connor, of her life, of the eventuality of having to deal with a creature or an anomaly, but most of all she was thinking about Becker, and that sweet hug he had just gave her.

Becker's eyes were on the road, occasionally he looked over to Melissa to see if she was okay. The night had been so good, he shouldn't had talked about Connor, but he could see she needed to let it off, so he didn't mind to be there for her. _What was this girl doing to him, they had only met yesterday, and he was already being so intimate with her? He was never like that with anyone, what was about her that drew him to her? She was beautiful, he knew that, but it wasn't about her looks it was just something on her…_

"We are here." Becker said parking the car in front of her door.

They looked for each other without knowing what to say.

"Thank you." Melissa finally said "Not just for the dinner, but for everything." And she moved closer to him, looking into those amazing eyes; his face and her face were really close to each other. Becker could felt the amazing perfume she was wearing, and he felt that his heart skipped a beat when she drew even closer. "Thank you." She said again and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She opened the door and get out to the street.

"Goodnight Melissa." He mumbled watching her moving away from the car and get into her house. It took some time for him to start the car and get out of there. His heart was jumping on his chest. _What was this girl doing to him?_

She closed the door turn on the light and just stood there leaning on the hallway, she just meant to give him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for being sweet and listening to her, but then she just look at him, and hesitated for a split second if she was going for the cheek or for the lips. _What was this guy doing to her?_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? don't forget to leave me your review, really means a lot<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa was looking to the chart and profile of the first team member coming in today. There was very few information on there.

"Can I?"

Sure Matt" she smiled as the man entered the office. Since she had saw him on the first day she could feel that the man was hiding something, of course all people hide something, but this was definitely different.

"So Lester really thinks we need a check-up" he smiled

"You don't?"

"Well it's a stressful job, I'm not questioning is decision" he smiled again. "How are things with Connor?" She looked at him surprise.

"Going."

"That's a reall short answer." Matt said

"There is not a lot more to say actually."

"Why not?"

_Oh this man was _good she thought._ He was in there for five minutes and they were talking about her instead of talking about him_. She smiled.

"So let's talk about you. Why did you join the ARC?"

"The job opportunity came, and I thought it was an interesting job." He answered. "You know saving the world and all that stuff." His phone ringed. "Sorry I need to answer this."

As he left the room she gave another look to his profile chart, in there was also a mention to his military background, she could see why he was hired to lead the ARC team, it was almost as if he was the perfect candidate, after Cutter and Quinn, and she found that a very strange coincidence.

"Melissa, I'm sorry " Matt said, entering on the office again "I have to go, something just come up. Can we do this another time?"

She didn't look happy, but only answered, "Yes sure, but next time nothing of taking calls during this time."

"Sure." Matt answered.

"Oh, and Matt." He turned around. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Melissa, thanks."

Short after Matt left the ADD alarm sound and she felt the usually running of soldiers and the team towards Jess and then out to the anomaly site. Although she wasn't allowed to go out on the field she had been wanting to see an anomaly or the actual creatures, ever since she had that conversation with Becker, so she decide to go see Jess.

As she get near the ADD computers she saw Connor talking to Philip, and looking a little upset, as Abby and Becker were leaving. Matt was nowhere to be seen. _This man_ she thought looking at Philip, _is trying to get something of Connor, the way he look to him, it's like…_

"Mel."Jess interrupted her thoughts, and she turn to the young girl.

"Jess" Melissa smiled "How are you? When are you giving me one of those?" and she pointed to the black boxes near her computer.

"First of all I'm happy" and she pointed to a big chocolate bar "second, not soon." And she pointed for Connor.

Melissa laughed "Alright, alright, fair enough. So you got a admirer that gets you chocolate?"

Jess blushed "Well I don't think he is an admirer. I think Becker was just being polite."

Melissa smile weakened "Who knows." She said kind of upset Becker had gave something to Jess, when everyone could see clearly that she had a crush on him.

"What is wrong Mel?" Jess was looking at the woman "You are so serious."

"Nothing." She tried to hide what she was thinking "Is just I was thinking, can you let me go the menagerie? I would like to see the creatures, since I never saw them."

"Don't you want to go with Matt or Abby so they can tell you about the creatures?"

"No, thanks I don't mind going there alone." Melissa smiled

"Ok, I'll open the door when you get there, since you don't have the clearance for that area."

"Thanks Jess." Melissa passed by Connor and noticed that even though he was well aware she was there, he didn't looked up to her. It was breaking her heart seeing they were like that, especially because they were always so close.

()()()()()()()()()

As she looked down there on the menagerie she felt overwhelmed, she knew her history and being there with those creatures was just something that would need some time to sink.

As she remembered Becker's words she realize she wasn't really prepared for an encounter with those creatures. She looked around when she felt something flying over her, some kind of lizard was circling her.

"You must be Rex." She said to the lizard "Connor told me everything about you, and all the trouble you both got into too." She smiled, and lizard seeming to understand landed on a table near her. "I'm Connor sister," she continued, and then everything happened too fast.

She saw a red light scanning the lizard, and Burton entering the room at the same time an alarm went off, as she was trying to understand what was happening, Burton was telling Connor through the intercoms for him to stop the scanning. Then the room went on lock down, as they both tried to open the door.

"What is happening?" She ask the older man

"Seem like that creature" he looked to Rex with a disguise "activated the lock down, so we are stuck here.

"_Philip never mentioned this to me." _You could hear Connor over the intercoms _"What kind of idiot gives someone a job to do and don't even brief him properly?"_

"I can still hear you Connor." Philip said, as Melissa tried to contain a laugh.

"Why are you here?" Burton asked Melissa

"_Who is there with you?"_

"_Mel."_ Melissa heard Jess saying.

"_What?"_ Connor's voice was worried. _"What are you doing in there Melissa?"_

"Ok, you both think now is the best time to chat about it?" Melissa said looking to Burton. "How do we get out of here?"

As they tried to find a way to get all of you out of there, Melissa started to feel weak.

"How long do we have before we run out of air?" She asked Burton

"_20 minutes, but since you are two, probably just 10 minutes, before you lose conscience." _Jess said through the intercom.

"_Fuck! Fuck!"_

"_Connor calm down" _Melissa heard Jess saying.

"Connor Temple talk to me!" Melissa said with an authority voice.

"_The room don't have any air entrance so please Mel don't talk, because you both plus Rex consume a lot of oxygen and I don't know yet how to lift the lock down, the system is a lot different __than when I made it."_ Melissa let sink in the information. She was stuck on that room with a man she wasn't particular fond off, and a creature. Strangely she stayed calm enough, as Burton was pushing Connor to remember something.

Mel started to feel really weak, and slowly slide through the wall until she reached the ground.

"_Mel, are you still awake?"_ Connor voice was really worried.

"I'm fine…Burton lost conscience…. I really don't know about Rex... No pressure…really … hurry up."

_You were laughing for probably more __than 30 minutes; mom was starting to getting worried, because you just didn't stop. When you both were able to get a straight face you realize that you didn't know why the entire laughing started after all._

Melissa opened her eyes, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't even think about it, she was sure if she pass out she could not awake up.

"_Mel?"_ again Connor's voice fill the room. She really couldn't say anything, but she needed, she really did.

"So…rry" Melissa manage to say "Love…you"

"_No, no, no" _Connor was desperate.

Her eyes were definitely close _Shit_ she thought_ so this was it? Everyone worry about the creatures, and she didn't manage to go to the field. It was sad not to had say goodbye of mom and Connor…oh and Becker_ she realized she would really like to had say goodbye of him too.

"_Melissa_" it was a faint voice so far away from her. "Melissa" the voice got close to her, she felt the oxygen into her lungs, and she opened her eyes and inspired like all the air could vanish in an instant.

"It's ok Mel, it's all ok now. I'm so sorry." Connor was hugging really tight.

()()()()()()() 

Lester gave her the day off, not before mocking the brothers for the mess they could make in his absence, and he also demand the reports from both her and Connor, next morning on his desk. Connor was taking care of her, he was really feeling guilty, she didn't think it was his fault, more Burton's fault for having Connor doing that stupid check up, when he should be on the field.

They rest and talk through the night, but they didn't talk about her job on the ARC, it appear that for now Connor had gave her truce, not only for feeling guilty but because he really missed her, and couldn't bare be mad at her for too long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not posting something in awhile, this is just a really short filler. I will try to incorporate only parts of episodes of both season 4/5 that I think it could be important. Sorry for any spelling mistakes also. Don't worry Becker will be back on the story soon, and Connor & Melissa are not "done" yet :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all thank you to kat183 for always reviewing, and also a big thanks to all the people who have been adding this story to their story alert :P  
>Don't forget to review, if you feel like it's worthy =)<strong>

**Also I notice my characters real and OC swear a little, hope you don't mind with that, since Primeval it's a family show, they don't do that, but I honestly think that in some situations they would if it wasn't a family show. Also I hope the rating is good, I don't know if T is good with swearing, so feel free to help me on that.**

* * *

><p>When Melissa woke up, late that morning, she found a note from Connor on the coffee table<p>

_Sis__, I had to go to the ARC, Lester gave you the morning, but you really need to deliver the report from the incident when you get back._

There was almost lunch time now, and Melissa was feeling lazy, so she just sit on the table, open her laptop and started to write the report, she decided that was better to arrive late to the ARC, than not having Lester's report. She wondered when Connor had had the time to write his report, since they stayed up late at night just talking.

Melissa managed to arrive the ARC only in the middle of the afternoon, and despite all her efforts to try to go unnoticed, it was like Lester sensed these things. The minute she put foot on her office, her phone rang.

"_Dr. Roberts?"_ she heard Lester's voice _"You know the minister don't pay you to get in this late right?"_

She couldn't help a smile "Yeah I do know Lester, but he also doesn't pay me for almost getting killed."

"_You know what I think about sarcasm don't you Dr. Roberts?"_

"That you are the only one who can use it?" Melissa risked.

"_That's right. Now I want the report…"_

"On your desk, right away, I'm just printing it"

"_Good. Also I need you to check on __Captain Becker,."_

"What happen…?" Lester had already hanged up the phone. She finished printing the report and went looking for Becker. As she got closer to the ADD, she saw Jess and Abby talking; Connor was nowhere to be found

"Hi Abby, hi Jess." Melissa smiled to the girls. "Everything's alright?"

Abby kept silence, and Jessica turned to Mel. "It's been a long day Mel, and not one of the bests, but it's all good. How are you?"

"I'm better thank you. Do you know where I can find Becker?" Jess looked at Melissa surprised for her question

"Why?" Jess asked, but regretted almost at the same time. "Sorry none of my business."

"Lester asked me to talk to him." Melissa said with a smile, although she wasn't quite happy with Jessica reaction.

"He is probably still on the armory."

()()()()()()()()

When Melissa entered armory she saw Becker leaning into one of the cabinets with the EMD's, she wonder if we has crying, and stopped, trying to decide if it was better leave him or talk to him.

"Becker" she whispered "Is everything alight?"

He turned at her surprised that he was not alone. "Yes"

Melissa could perfectly see that he had been crying, something she thought she would never saw on him, he was always trying to make everyone believe that he was so strong. _The weight of the world on his shoulders_ she remembered the first impression she had of him.

"What happened?" She finally asked

"Nothing, everything is great Dr. Roberts."

There he was, closing himself like all the times she tried to reach to him. "You know." Melissa said approaching him "I'm a psychologist, I can probably help you."

"Like talking about it will make it ok." Becker stated

"It will make it easy." Melissa smiled to Becker "and as I said before, you don't have to carry the world on your shoulders, you can share it with your friends, and if don't want to at least you can share it with a professional, like me."

"I thought you were my friend too." Becker said looking deeply into her eyes.

Melissa almost chocked "I…am, of course. But I am also a professional, so you see your luck; I can help you like a friend and like a psychologist." Melissa try to light his mood, and taking in his hand she started to walk out of the armory "Let's go to my office, or you prefer to stay here?"

"Oh Dr. Roberts, I know you want to help me but don't you think you are taking it too fast?" She turned at him and saw for a quick moment a flirty smile

"I can see you got better quickly." She said with a false serious tone

"You are a very good Doctor." Becker said and smiled when he saw Melissa was blushing. "We can talk in your office." He said putting his arm around her waist and walking her out the armory.

We can start about talking of what how you feel about what happen today? Melissa had been hearing about the anomaly and the creatures the team had to deal with today. From what she had understood, the incursion had happened on a mall. Abby and Matt had team up to close the anomaly and try to find if the building was empty. Thompson and the rest of the military staff on the site were closing the perimeter and keeping curious people out of the mall, and Becker was left to find and deal with the creatures. Melissa found out that Connor had stayed in the ARC _again_ to do some work with Philip, and she did a mental note to remember to ask Abby about this.

When Becker found the Therocephalian he was trapping 3 kids, and one of them was injury really bad. He manage to take care of the creature, but they quickly got surrounded by more creatures, and before Matt and Abby came to help he had to make a decision and only manage to save two of the three kids.

"I should have saved them all." Becker expression has again very hard and serious.

"You had to make a decision." Melissa said."What did you think you could do more?"

"I don't know, but there was probably something I could have done."

"What?" Melissa insisted.

"Something" Becker was getting upset

"What?" She insisted one more time

"I DON'T KNOW." He got up of the chair yelling "I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING. I NEVER CAN, I ALWAYS FUCK UP EVERYTHING AND PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE OF ME" he fall down onto the chair, covering his face with his hands.

"Who are you talking about?" Melissa asked him softly

"Cutter, Quinn, this boy… Sarah" Becker whispered the last name.

"Do you miss them? Do you miss her?" Melissa asked, trying to make Becker talk about it, she correctly assumed, he had never talked about this with anyone, and had been saving all the frustration, anger grief and pain for more than a year.

"I was there to protect them. That's my job that is why I was hired for.

"Do you think you could have done anything different?" Melissa asked

"I never should have allowed Sarah to go on a rescue mission."

"You know it was not your decision, and it was not your fault, right?" Melissa finally asked after a moment of silence

"No I don't."

""You can't save everyone Becker. It's a hard truth, but you have to accept it, or else you are going to drive yourself mad really soon. You did everything you could didn't you?"

Becker only manage to nod, talking about this that was buried on his mind for more than a year was really hard to him, and every time he couldn't save someone he fall on this desperation state, where he believe he could do more, when deep down he knew he couldn't; he knew that he had done everything.

"Thank you." Becker raised his head to face Melissa

"For what?" she ask smiling. "It's my job; I'm here to help you. But don't you think we are done? We will have to schedule your evaluation still, and I believe we should talk more about this."

"Does it have to be now? Can I go?" Becker gave her a quick smile.

"If you don't think you need to say anything more, you can, for now."

Melissa" Becker turned to her as he was leaving "I heard about what happened yesterday, I can see you're good now, but please try to keep safe."

She laughed "C'mon, you know that wasn't my fault." Becker smiled, and left the office. She was already up, and near the door, when Becker popped his again into the office, scarring Melissa who jumped backwards.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scary you." Becker smiled, and approaching Melissa "Thanks, it really helped." and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Someone cough and they both turn quickly, and seeing Lester, they start mumbling.

"We…We…"

"I really don't care." Lester said "The report Dr. Roberts?"

"It's here, I was going to deliver it, but then… and I…"

"Goodnight." Lester said turning on to leaving the office with the report on his hand.

Becker and Melissa look at each other and just start to laugh and couldn't stop for a awhile, until Abby entered the office.

"What are you two laughing about? I could hear you from down the corridor"

"You know" Melissa started "Lester and then we… and just…" She was still trying to restrain the laugh.

"What?" Abby look puzzled

"Lester just came in, and then…" Becker tried to continue "and he really needed to light the mood."

"Yeah, yeah ok, I can see it's a private thing." Abby said with a smile and headed to the door again.

"Wait Abby." Abby turned around when she heard Melissa's voice. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll go then." Becker said smiling at the girls. "See you tomorrow."

"What is going on between Philip and Connor, why isn't he going to the field anymore?" Melissa asked Abby, as soon as Becker closed the door.

"I really don't know Mel. He is doing some kind of work for Philip, didn't he tell you anything about it?"

"Well, you know that we only got to speaking mode again, yesterday." Mel said with a sad look.

"You should ask him; maybe he will talk to you, since he don't tell me anything about the work with Philip, only that is important."

"I'm not sure we are that good already." Melissa stated

"Why did you took this job Mel?"

Melissa smiled "You too?"

"Sorry It is just curiosity." Abby said looking to the girl "From what Connor told me about you, you could have gone to anywhere you wanted."

"The ARC is just a good place as elsewhere." Melissa said.

"The Arc is great." Abby added. "But it is also danger, so be careful."

"Thank you Abby, I will." Melissa smiled at the girl.

()()()()()()()

Melissa was really late again _damm alarm clock_ she thought leaving the house running, she would need to take a cab if she wanted to get to the ARC on time. Getting the cab was easy, the problem was the road works just a few blocks of her house, that she had completely forgot about it.

"Jess?" Melissa had called the young woman to know if Lester was already on the ARC and if it was looking for her.

"_Mel? Just a moment I talk to you in a second" _

"_It's an anomaly downtown."_Mel could still hear Jess giving the instructions to the team, apparently there was an anomaly somewhere in the city. "_Yes it's near an abandon warehouse; I'm sending you the coordinates now. I think there is no one there. I can't detect any creature I think you got lucky today; also I can't have a visual of the place._

"_Yes Mel." _Jess was again talking to Mel

"Sorry I can see that you have a lot of work already."

"_Don't worry."_ Jess said _"What do you need?"_

"Did Lester get in already? I'm late, stuck in a cab, and we have a meeting today."

"_Don't worry Mel, Lester call it to cancel, the minister schedule a meeting with him this __morning."_

"Great." Melissa said smiling

When she hanged up, Melissa saw she had a new message from Jess. _What…_ as she opened it, she saw Jess had sent to her the coordinates from the anomaly too. She had mix up and send it to her too, when they were on the phone The anomaly wasn't far from where Melissa was right now, and suddenly she felt a huge curiosity to see what was an anomaly like. Jess had told the team, there was no creature detected so far, so she wouldn't be in danger, but then again by the time she arrived in there they would already locked the anomaly so she wouldn't see anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Is she going to the anomaly or not? **

**As always reviews are welcome.**

**Andrea hope you liked Becker "explosion" kat183 please don't kill me for another kiss on the cheek... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The cab hadn't move for a long time now, Melissa had been distracted with her thoughts considering if she should go to the anomaly site. She was so curious, she really couldn't help it, but then she thought of Connor, she knew he would have a heart attack if he saw her there, but then again, he probably wasn't there like he hadn't been for the last few days. Becker and Matt wouldn't probably be too happy if they saw her, but she could try to go unnoticed. _Yeah _she thought _this plan had everything to go wrong_.

"Why aren't we moving?" Melissa finally snapped from her thoughts.

"I don't know, we had to make a deviation because of the road works, and now he just stopped again, no one is moving." The driver said, quite upset for wasting time

"You know what?" Melissa was getting tired of being in there. "I'll walk from here."

She had decided that she would go to the ARC, unfortunately, now she would take twice as long, due to the cab deviation. Suddenly Melissa saw the reason why her taxi was stopped all that time, some kind of accident had happened and lots of ambulances and medical staff were around some injury people,but she could saw how bad it was, because the place was already crowed.

"Jess?" Melissa called the young girl?

"_Hi Mel, what's happening?"_

"Remember how I was late?" Mel passed the accident side and continued through a side streetoff the main one where the accident had happened. "Now I'm REALLY late." Jess laugh. "And I'm kind of lost. Could you trace my phone signal and tell me how I get to the ARC, I had to leave the cab, because we were stuck on the traffic. Also do you know anything about an accident near the place I'm at?"

"_Ok Mel that's a lot of questions."_ Jess said smiling "_That's a big deviation, you will have to walk a lot still, but if you want the guys are coming back to the ARC now, so I can tell them to give you a ride, they have to pass nearby anyway."_

"Thanks Jess that would be great, this day couldn't really get worse."

"_Shhh… You don't say that, it's bad luck. Abou__t the accident, there is not much information, it was a car accident, the causes are yet unknown."_

"_Mel?"_ Jess wondered if she had lost the call, but she could still hear Melissa breathing on the other side of the line. _"Melissa what's happening?"_

"Jess?" Melissa's voice sounded really strange "can you tell the guys to hurry up? I'm pretty sure they just locked the anomaly but left a creature on this side."

"_What?"_ Jess started to try to find a traffic camera or something that could show her the place Melissa was, at the same time she talked to the team through the intercoms, and to Mel. _"Are you close? Are you safe?"_

"I think so." Melissa tried to stay calm, but was failing big time, she was hide at the entrance of a building and the creature was messing with some boxes and bins a bit far from where she was, as she try to move and made some noise the creature moving in her direction. Fortunately there was no movement on that street; only her; _what a lucky _girl she thought sarcastic.

"_Mel? Are you alright?"_ Connor's voice worried

"Yes. What do I do? Where are you?" Melissa was still trying to stay calm, and now that she was talking to Connor all she could remember was his worries about being injured on that job.

"_W__e are arriving. Can you get out of there without the creatures noticing you? Describe me the creature."_

"Yeah Connor, I can get out but I'm here just for the fun." Melissa said sarcastic.

"_She is fine, she is being sarcastic and all"_ Matt's voice echoed in Melissa's phone.

"_Shut up Matt."_ Connor's voice was harsh_."You don't know her, she is freaking scared."_ Melissa could picture the look on Matt's face when he heard Connor's tone. He knew her too well; being sarcastic in a situation like this was definitely her get away for being really scared.

"It's a big creature." Melissa continued to avoid the awkward silence. "It has tusk-like teeth, and it´s got something of a crocodile."

"_Kaprosuchus" _Both Abby and Connor's voice sound very loud on Melissa's ears.

"Be careful, they are really danger, if you can't get out of there hide well. We are arriving." Abby said trying to not sound to freaked out.

"AAAEEE" A loud scream made Melissa turned her head, and see a pregnant woman looking to the creature terrified. The creature startled with the scream and speed in direction of the woman who just couldn't move with the shock. Without thinking Melissa left the place she was and run for some garbage bins throwing them of trying to make noise.

"Run. RUN" Melissa was desperate and she realized too late that maybe she was doing something really stupid, as the creature turned around and start running in her direction, she began to run too, and suddenly felt an arm around her waist pulling her behind just in time, as Becker was knock down by the creature right before he hit him with the EMD, making the animal fall unconscious onto Becker.

"Becker!" Melissa run to the man helping him get out of under the Kaprosuchus. "Are you injured?"

"What the hell were you doing?" he managed to say dragging himself with her help to the nearest wall, as he felt his left arm was injured pretty bad.

"It was going to attack that woman, what was I suppose to do? Just let it kill her?" Melissa voice was deeply altered and she felt that tears were running out of her face, as all the last 5 minutes finally hit her.

Becker pushed her into him with is good arm. "It's all ok now. You're save, I'm here"

"I'm sorry." Melissa managed to control the tears

"For what?" Becker asked surprised

"That." And she pointed to his arm

"Melissa?" Connor's voice make them break apart, and Melissa quickly got up and run to Connor

"Becker is injured" she said to Matt, while hugging Connor.

"We need some help here" Abby was near the Kaprosuchus. As a team of soldiers helped put it on a big container, and making sure he was still unconscious, Abby and Matt were helping Becker to get up.

"The woman, we need to talk to her, she saw everything, and she is probably still in shock." Melissa suddenly remembered of her.

()()()()()()()

The whole event was really chaotic, apparently the car accident Melissa had saw was caused by the Kaprosuchus, the cars had crashed when trying to deviate from the creature. For Melissa it was still very strange how did the creature get from the anomaly to their, but luckily that was the only creature that escaped through the anomaly. In the previous encounter the team had had with this creature, it had give them a lot of trouble too.

"Did you find the woman?" Melissa was sitting on a chair waiting for the ARC Doctor to discharge her.

"Yes we did. It was really hard try to find a good excuse for the creature." Abby was wandering around the room. "I miss Jenny; she was the one who usually did this." She continued. "the woman wanted to thank you, to know your name and everything." Abby smiled to Melissa "Seems like you already saved someone on this job."

"I only made some stupid noise and almost got killed."Melissa, was trying to be sarcastic, but failing. "What was I supposed to do, I couldn't let that creature kill her. Connor is pretty upset I can imagine?"

"He is. He was really worried, did you hear him silencing Matt" Abby was trying not to laugh remembering the scene.

"I did." Melissa finally smiled "I bet he had never seen Connor like that."

"You're right, but you know Connor. He apologized one minute later."

"Dr. Roberts, you're good to go." Doctor Heart had just finishing talking and Melissa was all ready to go.

"Doctor, how is Captain Becker? Can I see him?" Melissa voice was really worried

"He is fine Doctor, it was just a dislocated shoulder, we did an x-ray and saw that he didn't break anything. He is just waiting for Matt to get him home, you can go see him if you want."

"You know Becker broke every traffic law to get to the place you were?" Abby said, while they were walking to Becker's room.

"Glad he did that, otherwise I could be dead by now." Melissa stopped realizing again how near she was from being really injured or worst.

Abby guessing her thoughts continued teasing her "You were really closed when we got near you. Were you kissing?"

"What?" Melissa stopped again surprised, and slightly blushed. "Of course we were not."

"Ok. I'll wait for you here." Abby pushed Melissa inside Becker's room. He raised his head when he heard the noise.

"How are you?" Melissa asked approaching him.

"Dislocated shoulder." He pointed to the injury arm "Few days of resting."

"Lot of time to write a report, then." She smiled at his look of annoyance "Thank you for saving my life; you're indeed a white knight."

"Maybe I'm just your white knight." Melissa blushed "Try to make it easier next time ok?"

"That would no fun." She teased him.

"Are you good to go?" Matt entered the room ready to take Becker home.

"You know you could had entered the room" Melissa was walking alongside Abby

"Well I did say goodbye of him, and I didn't need all that time." Abby was trying to get Melissa again.

"Stop it, you…"

"Melissa we need to talk." She could hear the serious on Connor's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive me any spelling mistakes, I will double check it tomorrow, but now it's really late lol. Thanks kat for reviewing.  
>Can you believe Connor snapping like that? (I think it's possible, s45 showed a diferent side of Connor) I think when it comes to family (and friends or Abby) he can really get upset.**

**R&R please give me the feedback. It's really appreciated, and honestly motivates me to write more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Connor was still worried with Melissa<p>

"I'm fine, Dr. Heart discharged me. I just got some bruises. I know what you are going to say." She continued seeing that Connor was starting to talk again. "But it's not my fault, what was I suppose to do?"

"Stay out of trouble."

"Seriously? You think this is my fault?"

"No it's ours, especially mine for not checking the surroundings, for not looking for creatures. This is what I was talking about. Something always happens, and I lost so much already I don't know what I'll do if I lose you too."

Melissa felt very bad for Connor, she really didn't want to be some kind of burden. "You know that is not your fault, and if you think about it, it's better if you know where I am. Imagine I didn't know anything about the creatures or what is out there; I would be in much more danger."

Connor smiled. "You win I am not going to talk about this anymore, but please be careful. I got really scared today."

That's why you aren't giving me a lecture?" Melissa smiled, you are too happy I'm ok?"

"Something like that yes."

"Connor?"

"Yes Mel." Connor turned around as he was leaving the room

"What have you being doing in the lab? I barely see you these days"

"It's a research work for Philip. Is kind of classify Sis,"

"Like the ARC was?" she teased him "C'mon tell me something."

Connor laugh "Ok, ok. What we are doing…"

"Excuse me, can I interrupt?" Both Connor and Melissa turned their heads to see Philip entering the room.

"Philip…" Connor was looking like a kid who was busted for doing something he shouldn't.

"Well you already did, didn't you?" Melissa said sarcastic. _The timing of that man was pretty great, almost like he was listening to their conversation_ she looked at the man, trying to analyze him, to know what he has thinking. He was smiling, being polite, but she could read a totally different man on his eyes. Melissa really didn't like him.

"Mel…" Connor gave her a look.

"What? It's true. We were talking personal stuff." She said looking at Philip with a chanlenging look.

"I didn't want to interrupt, but Connor has some work to do. So you may have to leave personal stuff for outside the work place." Philip sustained the look.

"Sure, it's not like I almost got killed today. Bye Connor, call me later." Melissa said leaving the room. She really didn't like Philip.

"Dr. Roberts a word with you in my office."

_Ok now __I'm in trouble_. "Sure Lester."

"Are you trying to get killed already?" Lester said sarcastic

"Not really, just trying to get a closer look to the creatures." Melissa answered in the same tone.

"This is not funny, Dr. Roberts. We have lost people in this job, people who weren't prepare to deal with this kind of creature."

"Don't you worry Lester; I'm not trying to do field work." She smiled.

"Funny you mention that, Miss Parker informed me, that she sent you the anomaly coordinates by mistake, and as I recall you found the creature not far from the anomaly site."

Lester was not only an arrogant and sarcastic boss, he worried about their employs, she knew that already, but she didn't know he could read her that well. "Yes but I was not heading to the anomaly site, it was a coincidence." That wasn't entirely true, and Lester seemed to know that but didn't argue about it.

"Don't go to adventuress Dr. Roberts; I couldn't stand to hear Mr. Temple all day if something happened to you."

"Don't worry Lester." She said leaving the room."By the way" Melissa turned to face Lester again. "We have to schedule your evaluation."

"What?" Lester said surprised.

"You know check-ups of everyone is really everyone." Melissa said leaving the room smiling of Lester's face.

()()()()()()

Melissa had thought about it a lot, she was standing at the door for five minutes now, when she had finally decided to leave, someone just came out of the building opening the door to her.

"Thanks." She entered the building as she tried to remember the floor number that was written on his profile chart. She stand outside his door, now she has already there, and it's not like if it was totally strange she pop in like that…_ok maybe it was_ but now it was too late to back down, she had already rang the bell.

"_Coming"_ a familiar voice come through the door.

"Melissa?" Becker was standing in front of her with the door opened and a surprise look on his face. He was also shirtless and Melissa couldn't help to look and give it a smile _he was really fit_

"I was worried, you did save my life, so I thought I should at least come and see if you need anything" she said with a smiled.

"Come in." The surprised look had given place to a pleasant one and a big smile spread through his face. "I'll just get some t-shirt, you can make yourself comfortable" Becker walked to what Melissa figure should be his room.

"You really don't have too." Melissa said lowering her voice.

"_Well it's getting cold anyway"_ Of course he had heard her, i_t was like he was always prepared to tease her._She thought with a smile.

The house was pretty clean and neat, contrary to what she would expect of a single man. His love for the military was pretty visible on the whole living room, she could see at least 6 miniature tanks all different, and quite big collection of books of strategy, tanks and other military stuff. On the shelves she saw also some pictures, two of what she suppose to be his family and his siblings, one with some guys from the military, his team probably and them one photo where she could see at his right a younger Abby and Connor, both doing a silly face to annoy Becker, at his left there was a pretty woman looking at Becker and an older man laughing probably of the faces Abby and Connor were doing.

"It's Sarah and Danny." Melissa turned to Becker.

"They look great."

"They were." He said with a sad smile.

"So how are you feeling?"

"In pain."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Well…?" Becker said looking at her flirtatious

"I can make you dinner." Melissa said with a smile

"Not exactly what…"

"Ok then."Melissa turned around as she was heading for the kitchenette.

"No wait! Yes I would love too."

"Any request?"

"Surprise me."

"So what is this exactly?" Becker was looking to the plate. Melissa was sitting in front of him

"Spaghetti al pesto." You know the Italian food right?" She teased him.

"Yes I do Dr. Roberts." Becker was pretending to be upset "I really just don't know how you found enough things in my kitchen to do this."

"I'm quite a resourceful person, and I might had to invent a little bit."

"I can see that." He laughed "So did Connor give you a hard time today? I didn't know the protective brother side of Temple."

"I can assure you he is not all goofy and stuff. When it comes to me he can be really protective." She said with a proud smile.

"He shushed Matt." Becker said laughing.

"That was pretty great." Melissa laughed too

"So what's the deal with you them?"

What?" Melissa looked puzzled

"Why did you take this job?" Becker asked

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you always avoid the question." Becker said more serious "You can ask me anything in return." He said with a smile.

Melissa smiled "Are you going to keep asking if I continued to avoid answering?"

"No If you don't want to tell me, I'll not annoy you to do it." Becker was looking to her serious. "I just want to know more about you."

His last phrase pretty much won her, so after pretending to think about it, she started to explain Becker about the offers she had had to go abroad, and why she had decided to leave it; the taking care of her mother who got seriously bad after Connor disappearance and the search for the ARC, and for what had really happened to Connor.

"That means that…"

"Connor does not know this, and he can't." Melissa was looking very serious to Becker. "You know him, he would think it was his fault, and that he should have being taking care of me, and all that stuff" Becker nod "Actually both of you are quite similar in that."

"What?"

"You both think the world rest in your shoulders, so anything bad that happens to people near you has to be your fault." Melissa was looking deeply into Becker's eyes.

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes." She said leaving the table with their plates to wash them. "And No."

"Quite enlightening that answer."

She laughed "Well" and turning around and realizing Becker was standing right beside her. "You know…what…meant..."

He got closer to her, their bodies almost touching "You were the one who said I'm a knight."

"I thought you were my knight." Melissa's voice was almost inaudible, but Becker could hear it perfectly, as she got her face really close to his.

"I am." he said smiling and putting his arms around her waist leaned her against the sink. And them a very loud and insisting ring made them part like if an enchantment had been broken.

"Aaa… door… open." Becker's face was blushed.

"Yeah sure." Melissa said leaving the place Becker had pushed her too and follow him. "Are you expecting someone?" The bell rang again, this time a shorter ring

"No." He said opening the door. His expression changed all of the suddenly. "Oh…yes, _fuck"_, the last word said in a whisper.

"Hi Becker, how are you? I brought the…" the voice just stopped noticing Melissa and then looking again too Becker." I… I didn't know..."

Melissa couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Hi Jess." She managed to say

"I'm sorr…"

"Don't worried I was already leaving." She got her stuff and passed the door, without looking to Becker once.

"Wait." Becker managed to say. "Just wait." He ran after Melissa. "Please."

Melissa turn to him slowly, now blushed by the anger in her eyes he could see disappointment, a look he now hoped we would never had seen. "Really Becker?"^

Leaving to the street and feeling the fresh air on her face, allowed Melissa to finally breath again, inside she had to control herself for not hitting Becker, or saying something really unpleasant, instead she had just left him standing there, trying to say something, that she honestly didn't heard. She took a deep breath as she walk down the street and a few tears to come out. She was not sad; she was really pissed and angry with Jess, for interrupting, with Becker, for doing that to her, but especially with herself, for not knowing better. _Stupid foolish girl_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: About the dinner, for some reason it had to be italian food, and that was what seemed better lol. Although I'm pretty sure Becker wouldn't had the ingedients needed, but then again, Melissa admited she had gone creative on the dish :P**

**Is shushed a word? Well, I actually don't know, but if it's not than I call it dibbs on it cause shhhh is the sound you make when you try to silence someone, so shush is the action itself LOL (bare with me) ;)**

**I think someone will kill me for giving you this almost moments... and don't worry Jess is not a bad girl (well...) and Becker is not a womanizer (hmmm...)**


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you feel?"

"Enclosed, like a highly expansive animal." Melissa smiled sympathetic at the woman.

"Well you are here to be safe. And you are no exactly enclosed."

"Are you going to keep me here forever?"

"I don't think Lester or the minister wants to have a person locked on the ARC facilities." Melissa smiled and Emily who is standing in front of her smiled back. "And also" Melissa continued "I don't think Matt would mind to take care of you, so you can probably go to his house after they find Ethan." Emily blushed slightly "How long have you been going through the anomalies?"

"For some time now." Emily answered

"Do you miss home?"

Emily stayed quiet for moment thinking. Melissa had only met her this morning, apparently Matt had being hiding her since she got through an anomaile with a two more people, one of them was dead and the other, Ethan, was on the loose, and was a very dangerous man. After being kidnap by Ethan a few days ago, Matt had told Lester and the rest of the team about Emily. Since she was rescued she had been on the ARC, for her own protection, since Ethan was highly instable and still on the run. Melissa could see Emily was fond of Matt, and for the first time, since she had met Matt, she could see a different side of him, but he was still as mysterious as before, or even more, _if __that __was __possible_.

Emily had been talking to Melissa for a long time now, she had open up to the psychologist just a little bit, but had let her know about her husband, her life prior to the anomalies, the travelling through the anomalies, the group of people she travelled with, and also some things about Ethan that maybe could help the team catching him.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do when this is all finish?" Melissa finally asked.

"It's not like I have a lot of choices right?"

"Would you like to go back to your time?"

Emily stood quite again thinking about it, when she was going to answered a knock on the door made both turn their heads to the office door.

"Come in." Melissa was surprise to see Becker at the door

"Lester and Matt want to talk to you again about Ethan" he said to Emily

Emily turned at Melissa and she nodded letting her know they had finish.

"Thanks" Emily said.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Melissa smiled to Emily.

"Can I talk to you?" Becker said entering the office and closing the door.

"Actually I have a lot to do, as you can see, can we leave it to other time? Thanks" Melissa got her head on the work leaving Becker just standing there at the door looking at her.

Ever since the _incident_ in his apartment they hadn't talk. She had been avoiding him for the past three days, basically since he had returned to work, Melissa had manage to do almost all the remaining evaluations of the employers, and had also done all the paperwork possible, so she just could have an excuse to spend all the time in her office. Thinking about it she knew this was the most childish attitude possibly, but she honestly couldn't care less. The things between her and Jess weren't that good either. Unfortunately she didn't manage to avoid her, and talking to her only left Melissa even more upset with Becker. According to Jess, she went there to see if Becker was ok, she didn't want to interrupt anything, she had called Becker and offer to bring dinner and he had accepted gladly.

Melissa had probably been working for 5minutes when she finally lifted her eyes from the paperwork, only to see Becker was still standing by the door. She had to give him credit for the persistence.

"Yes?" she asked

"We really need to talk."

"I told you I…"

"I really don't care Melissa, I will not leave until we talk. Don't you think you are acting like a child?"

Melissa contained herself from giving a rude answer and just let it slip a "talk."

"You judged what you saw to hastily."

"Oh sorry, did I?" Melissa tried to sound sarcastic, but Becker could hear the annoyance on her voice.

"Jessica is a friend, the same way Connor or Matt. She went there to see if I was ok."

"You knew she was going there."

"Yeah, but I…she… was going there like the friend she is, like y…" He restrained himself before saying the last word realizing what he was saying.

"Like me you were going to say." She gave him a sad smile. "You know what Becker. You're right; I was been childish after all we are just friends." Melissa turned her head back to work again, feeling at least disappointed with the man standing at the door looking to her.

I didn't mean that… I…it's different." Becker clearly didn't know what to say. The ADD alarm went off making Melissa look up again. "I… don't… Jess."

"You have work to do, and so do I." Melissa tried to sound as distance as possible.

Becker looked to her exaspareted. "Don't this to me, don't push me away."

"Becker?" Connor's voice made Becker turn around to the door.

"I have to go, but this conversation is not finished" Becker said turning to face Melissa one last time before leaving to meet the team

()()()()()()

The day had been a very busy one, the anomaly was on an old prison and the team was going back and front, Danny had came through the anomaly and was led back to the ARC, and was now talking to Lester. Emily had found out that the one of the anomalies opened lead to her own time, so she was on a big dead-lock. Besides all that they had caught Ethan, who was after all Patrick, Danny's missing brother. Lester had asked Melissa to come to his office, before she entered she could heard Danny.

"_C'mon Lester I'll not be seen by a psychologist. Why the hell do you have psychologists now in here?_

"Because you guys like to risk yourselves and get lost on the anomalies, so I'm here to make sure you don't get totally screwed up." Melissa said with a grin entering on the office.

"Are you having any luck?" Danny grinned back

"Not really, you people are more messed up that I could have ever imagined."

"Finally someone understands me." Lester mumbled.

"Clearly we are all picked by that reason." Danny smiled."You know what, I'll talk to you, but first I need to talk to Patrick, can we do it afterwards?"

"Really?" Melissa was clearly surprised.

"I can't resist a pretty face you know." Danny laughed "And also I can't miss the chance to mess with Becker."

Melissa turned around on the corridor to look to Danny who was still leaving Lester's office."What? Why?"

"Do I really need to tell you?" Danny was clearly teasing Melissa.

"But you… got here today… how?" Melissa was really surprised.

"Look." Danny's tone was more serious now, as they were approaching the room where Patrick was being held. "I know you're Temple sister, so I think I can trust you. Philip is up to no good." Melissa stopped him at the entrance of the interrogation room. "You need to watch him. Helen had his name mention on her annotation book I'm not quite sure what is his role, but I'm pretty sure he is no good."

"You need to tell this to Lester and Connor."

"I'll tell Connor later, but I thought that you could talk to Lester, you probably notice something in Philip that you can add to what I'm telling you."

"You don't want to tell Lester, because you know how he is going to react, so you want me to deal with him." Melissa tried to sound upset. "You're a grown man. Are you afraid of Lester?" Danny grinned at her. "Oh ok." Melissa continued "I don't like Philip either."

"Thanks. Talk to you later." Danny entered the room.

Melissa knew she would probably had to talk to Lester, but not now, there was just too much happening on that day.

()()()()()()()

It hadn't been 30 minutes when another alarm sounded. This time Melissa went to check what happened, it was an intruder alert gave by Jessica. She reached the corridor in time to see Becker being shoot down with the EMD by Patrick, who was also taken Emily hostage. Melissa stayed hide until she was out of Patrick's reach, and then just ran to Becker, and taking his earpiece, while checking his pulse, she managed to contact Jess.

"Jess, Patrick is heading your way. He is taking Emiliy hostage, let Matt and Lester know, and send the medical team to the bay of Emily's room. Becker is injured.

"_I__'__m __following __Patrick__'__s __movements __on __the __cameras __don__'__t __you __worry. __But __I __can__'__t __see __Danny, __do __you __know __any thing __about __him?_ Jessica sounded really worried

"Don't worry with Danny, he is ok." Melissa said looking at the man walking in her direction. "Areyou ok?" she asked, while checking on Becker _he __is_ _unconscious,__fuck_, she thought.

"I'm great Dr. don't worry you take care of soldier boy, he definitely needs you."

"Where are you…"

"Don't worry with me" he said, now really close to the girl and the man lying on the floor. "Don't forget what I told you, it's important."

"Sure." She said already checking on Becker and starting CPR on the man laying next to her, once she realized he was not breathing.

"Don't you dare soldier boy, don't you dare." Melissa was speaking to Becker, while doing chest compressions. "Jess, where is the medical team? He is not breathing."

"They are working on the other injured, Patrick did some damage on the interrogation room, and on the garage they are trying to deal with this crisis. Can you help Becker, you have first aid training right?" Melissa threw the earpiece to the ground, not wanting to know more, and feeling impotent even with the training she had.

"C'mon Becker, I know you can take this and much more." She stopped the compressions and start doing mouth to mouth respiration. Nothing was working, the medical team wasn't getting there, and she was seriously worried about Becker, she knew the EMD usually would only stun, but at a high frequencies they could be deathly to humans and smaller animals.

"Damm it Becker!" she had started the compressions again.

_Please wake up_

* * *

><p><strong>Enough suspense?<strong>

**I always felt that they never explained what the hell happened to Becker. so I had too, c'mon they left him on the floor and that was it?.**

**Anyway kat how are the flames? :P**

**Beth I think he is an womanizer too (even if it is something unconsious... I mean he his probably the most shipable character)**

**hothatter really glad you don't hate my OC :P**

**as always review, let me know what you think. I promise things will lighten up a little bit sometime soon (but then it will go angst again obvious lol)**


	10. Chapter 10

Melissa was starring at Becker's body. She had been starring for a long time, thinking in everything that had happened and what that man really meant to her.

He had almost died back there and she knew if she hadn't been there the medical team had never arrived on time. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid him being hurt. She had saw Ethan shoot him, and she did nothing to stop it. It's not like she could, even if she wanted. Melissa didn't have an EMD, and she really didn't know how to shoot.

_Mental __note:__go __to __the __armory __and __train th__e __shooting_ she thought. So there she was worried sick about Becker, who was just lying on a bed, on the medical ward. Alive, but still very weak. Apparently the EMD shock was on a high voltage. She was also worried sick about Connor. Jess had told her he had left in a hurry looking for Philip and Melissa could still hear Danny's words in her head "_Philip __is __up __to __no __good.__"_ Melissa had this strange and very strong feeling that something was very wrong. Like something bad was going to happened, and it had started already with Becker.

"Mel?" Jess's head popped on the room. "Did you go home?"

"Melissa smiled sadly "Not really, I was worried with Becker and Connor. Did he come back already?"

"No, and Abby didn't heard from him again, after the message he sent saying he wasn't going to sleep at home. He didn't even answer the phone." Melissa could tell Jess was also worried about Connor.

"What about Matt?"

"He is still shaken with Emily's departure. He doesn't say anything, but you can definitely see it on his eyes." Jess made a pause looking for Mel and for Becker and then continued. "Lester wants to talk to you."

"Can't you say I'm busy?"

"He knows you're here, it was him who told me to came here to find you."

"How the h…" Melissa was surprised.

"I really don't know." Jess smiled "It's like he knows everything, every time.

"Yeah." Melissa was nodding in agreement "It's like he is the White Wizard of the ARC."

"What?"

"You know I grew up with Connor right? I can't avoid the geek side sometimes; sorry it's stronger than me."

Jess smiled, "You still need to go and talk to Lester, I think it's important." Melissa looked to Becker, and Jess quickly add "I can stay here if you want."

Melissa could see she was being sincere, she had a little bit of jealous of Jess, but she knew she also cared for Becker, and right now, she just didn't for him to wake up and find out there was no one there. Even if it wasn't her.

"Ok, thanks Jess. I probably won't take long."

()()()()()()()()()

Gladly Melissa had a spare change of clothes on her office, so she rapidly change her top and tried to look the more awaken as possibly to go and see Lester.

"You want to see me?"

"Yes Dr. Roberts. How is Captain Becker?"

"Still not awake."

"You know our staff is the best there is, you didn't need to spend the night watching over the Captain." Lester was clearly teasing her.

"You wanted to see me just to let me know that?" Melissa tried to change the subject, because she felt she was blushing.

"No Dr. you know I have more important things to do then to worry about your love life." For some reason Melissa was pretty sure, that wasn't entirely true, and that Lester, took his time to pair up the Arc team with the jokes and sarcasm. "First I need your r…"

"Report." Melissa finished his sentence.

"Very well Dr. I hope that means you'll deliver it really soon. Second Philip is worried about all the public exposition the ARC have being having, and he is afraid of eventually lawsuits, and people finding out the reality of what we do here, so we talk and the minister approved hiring a lawyer, that will also act as a PR."

"Oh, like Jenny?"

"Nothing like Jenny." Lester voice was a little harsh

"Sorry. You miss her right?" Melissa could actually see that Lester cared for the former PR.

"No I don't." Lester tried to sound detached. "But she was a PR. and Philip hired a lawyer that will have some PR tasks, to avoid that we're sued.

Melissa smiled. "Ok so you need me to…"

"Talk to him and see if he is able to join us, and if he really understands what's in stake here."

"When?"

"Now Dr. Roberts or do you have any other important business that you're not paid to do, to attend?"Lester was again teasing her, and Melissa was upset she couldn't go back to the medical ward. "All the paperwork is probably already on your desk. He is probably waiting for you outside your office.

()()()()()()()()

The office door was opened, although she couldn't see who was inside.

"You know it's rude to walk in to the office of someone without being authorized." Melissa stopped, looking in shock for the man sitting on the chair. "Not to say it is highly unprofessional, and really invasive." She didn't know if she was angrier for the intrusion or for facing the person in front of her.

"You are right, and I was not going to enter, but then I saw you in Lester's office, and I realized Dr. Roberts was actually you, so I thought you wouldn't mind." The man smiled at her.

"I thought you knew me better than that." Melissa tone was harsh.

"So do I Mel, so do I."

Melissa closed the door, breathing slowly to calm herself down. _How __the __fuck __was __the __world __that __small?_

"But you're probably right." the man said when Melissa reached her chair. "I'm sorry for entering without waiting for you." He was now facing her with his big blue eyes "Hello Dr. Roberts. I'm William Carson, lawyer, I believe you're going to interview me to check if I'm able to do join your agency."

"You are emphazing your Scottish accent on propose Will." Melissa was trying to sound upset, but that man just knew how to make her lower her defenses.

"No I'm not. You know me better than that."

"Yeah I do. That's the problem."

"Does it still turns you on?" he was asking with a very teasing look.

"No. Stopping thinking you're that good." She loved that accent, and he knew it.

"Are you not mad anymore? he said giving her a really cute smile.

"Well… How the hell did you end up here?"

"I left the company, I was looking for something different, and then this came up. You know I always thought, well WE always thought of going to work for some secret agency together."

"Yes we did, but that was just one more of our crazy daydreams."

"And after all here we both are, together."

"We are not together Will, not anymore."

"_Dr. __Roberts.__"_ Melissa could hear Lester through the intercoms _"__The __Captain __is __finally __awake.__I __thought __you __might __be __interested __to __know.__"_

"Yes Lester. Thanks." She couldn't help a big smile on her face.

"What? Who?"

"Not now Will. You're not dismissed; I'll be back in a second to finish your interview."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I't a small one I know but I wanted to upload something, next ones will be longer.**

**Yes I'm adding a new OC character what do you think so far? Too soon to tell?**

**If you are reading his lines with a strong Scottish accent you're doing it right! :)**

**Beth this is shorter cause you were so eager for a new chapter... so it's your fault muahaha LOL**

**Andy I was planing on doing this character from the begining he was going to be only a PR (cause let's be honest, it's really strange they don't have one) but then you talked about lawyers and you gave me this idea. Thanks =) I hope you like Will **

**Kat, Simpa and other reviewers Thank You!**

**Review, let me know what you think =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Melissa was leaning outside door, no one had noticed her, and she was watching the scene. Jess and Abby were on the sides of Becker's bed, talking to him, checking if he was ok. Matt was near Abby teasing Becker about his need to be shooted with the EMD once in awhile.

"Shouldn't you be inside the room?"

"Connor?" Melissa turned surprised and hugged her brother.

"Wow. I wasn't gone that much time."

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing important."

"Connor Temple, you are a terrible liar, and I want to know what's happening." Melissa was starting to get worried.

"Not now Sis." Connor said pushing her inside the room. "Now you have more important things to do." He whispered at her ear while everyone turned to them, finally notice their presence.

"Connor." Abby run to him "I was worried"

"You shouldn't, I was just working." Connor said not looking directly to her, afraid Abby was also able to detect he was not being entirely honest. "How are you action man?"

"Feeling a little better Temple." Becker said looking to Mel, who was still quite just standing at the foot of the bed. "I was hoping you would have come to see me sooner." He continued still talking to Connor but his eyes locked on Melissa's.

"Well I t…" Connor started to answer, but quickly realizing, after a poke from Abby, that the Captain was definitely not talking to him.

Melissa kept quiet and Jess feeling the need to fill the silence, started chatting about how lucky Becker was, and how he really should scarring them. "You know." Jess continued, "If it wasn't Mel you probably wouldn't be here."

Becker turned his head again to Melissa surprised. "W…"

"You know what Becker?" Abby didn't let Becker speak. "I still need to check the menagerie so I have to go, and you probably have some work to do right Connor?"

"Sure. I got a lot of work." Connor continued, following Abby's lead. "Take care mate."

"I also have to go Becker, try to stay away from the EMDs ok?" Matt was smiling at the man lying on the bed. "Jess I have some things I need to see with you about the anomalies."

"Sure Matt. Bye Becker, see you Mel."

"Really subtle." Melissa talked for the first time, since she entered the room.

Becker couldn't help laugh and the movement made him arch with pain. Melissa quickly got on his left side, helping him to sit back, putting her hands on his back and on his chest to pull him up. He held her right hand on his chest and she look at him, his beautiful hazel eyes. "So after all you are my heroine." He said smiling.

"Someone needed to take care of you, since it seems like you're always very eager to put yourself in danger." Melissa said trying to sound upset.

"You care for me that much?" he was now playing with a lock of her brown hair, that had fallen from her ponytail.

"Don't you dare freaking me out like that again Hilary Becker." She was now very serious.

"You know my first name" Becker was surprised

"Of course. I have read your chart. I read everyone charts."

"Like Jess" Becker smiled.

Melissa let go and walked away from the bed. "Yes like Jess."

"Wait Mel, where are you going?" Becker asked while Melissa was heading out of the room.

"Got work to do, I'll come later." Her tone was serious.

_Shit_, Becker couldn't believe he had mention Jess and compared Melissa to her, especially what had happen on his house. He sometimes could be so thick

()()()()

_He __sometimes __could __be __so __thick_, Melissa thought while heading for her office.

"You're back." Will was still in the same place Melissa had left him, but he had clearly been reading the charts she had on her table, and wasn't even trying to hide it.

"When did you lose your boundaries?" Melissa asked angry taking the charts of her hands.

"Well I was trying to get to know the team, since I'll be working with you all."

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon Melissa you know I'm only teasing you, and you also know I'm a great professional."

"I just don't know why you are here."

"I'm not stalking you, if that is what you're afraid of." He was now on his feet and was getting really close to Melissa. "So am I able to work here or not?"

"You know what we deal with?"

"Something about extinct animals?"

"We will do this." Now was Melissa who got closer, and was talking very close to the man "I'll show you the creatures, if you still want to be here, I'll give you the approval and you can start Monday" She turned her face as he got closer do kiss her, and pushed him aside while heading to the door."Let's go?"

()()()()()()()

Heading to work that morning, Melissa felt this was going to be a good day. Maybe this feeling was connected to the fact that the Captain was going back to work, or was just because the sun was shining, but somehow she felt really good that morning.

Entering the ARC she found Jess and Abby staring at one of the office of the first floor.

"What is going on?" She said to the girls, turning her head to see what they were looking at.

"Who is…" Jess started

"that?" Abby finished her question. Melissa couldn't help smile. Will come out of the office and looking down winked at Mel. She turned to the girls and blushed with the looks they were giving to her.

"What was that?" Jess asked

"We need to know everything" Abby continued.

"Now" the both said in unison.

"Mel." The girl turned to see Will heading towards them. "Seems like I'm able after all." He was teasing her.

"Well you did not give up after seeing the creatures, so you're good to go." Melissa smiled back "For now."

Melissa look to the girls and then back to Will. "Will let me present you to the team you will be part of from now on, Abby and Jess." Melissa pointed to both girls as Will smiled to them.

"I can see beauty is definitely a requirement to work here." The girls couldn't help a smile.

"Will that was lame." Melissa was laughing. "And you don't need to emphasize the accent, the girls already go that you are hot and Scottish."

"Abby, Jess," Melissa continued "Will is the new lawyer of the Arc; he will be basically trying to avoid the law suits."

"So you are going to be our new PR." Abby said smiling

"Lawyer please." Will try to sound offended.

"Whatever." Abby was now laughing too.

"William?" Connor's voice, made will turned his head

"Connor?" Will try to sound surprised but Melissa could tell he was nothing surprise to find him there. "You work here? How are you?" he said heading to Connor.

"Now fast, explain." Abby turned to Melissa and talked on a lower tone, while Connor and Will chatted."

"Long story short," Melissa started "We were a couple for some time."

"That's it?" Abby was clearly annoyed with the lack of information.

"You were with him, and you broke off?" Jess sounded surprise. "Mel he is gorgeous."

"C'mon Jess, he is not…" Mel stopped talking and the three girls just starred at Will talking to Connor. "Ok, he is. It's like he was photoshoped girls, it's indeed." They laugh.

"Hum, so… _Handsome_" Jess started, clearly trying to give him a code name

"No." Abby and Mel said

"_Steamy__"_, was Abby's turn now

"No" Jess said, while Mel hesitated "_Sexy__"_

"Definetely not Jess" Mel took a pause. "_Hottie_"

"Hum" Both Abby and Jess clearly liked the name "Hottie"

"Really?" a male's voice made the three girls turned their heads, and blush a little.

"It's not like you guys don't check on girls, Matt." Mel said smiling.

"What is going on here?" Becker approach the group

"New guy." Matt said nodding towards Will.

"So who is he?" Becker asked

"Mel's ex." Jess said, and both Abby and Mel gave her a deathly look. "Sorry" she whispered "Not on propose." She said to Mel.

"He is the new lawyer hired by Burton." Melissa corrected

Will approached the group again, while Connor went to the lab. "New faces. I suppose this is the rest of the team."

"Matt Anderson, team leader. And this is…"

"Captain Becker." Becker finished the sentence giving Will his harsher look.

"I got to find Connor." Abby left the group

"So you're the Captain." Will said looking to Mel. "He is nice, but I honestly think you can do better." Becker moved towards Will, with a threatening look.

"Funny Will. Me and the Becker don't have anything." She was looking to Becker

That moment the ADD went off for Mel's relief.

"Ok so we have to go. Will you stay here, unless I tell otherwise, we need to see first of we need you there to talk to the public."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Virtual cookies for those who get the references. =)**

**Next chapter will have more action and angst**

**Rate and review i really like your feedback**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As I said before, this story follows the timeline of the series and some major events (you'll discover later on which ones) Some of the stories can have similarities with some of the adventures that we saw on Season 4 and 5 :)**

**Beth - not mean to like Angst... I'm also a fan haha**

**kat - Will playing with a Raptor... that is a nice thought, maybe I can make that one of these days, but no promises =)**

* * *

><p>The day wasn't really developing as Melissa had hope when she got to the ARC that morning.<p>

This day was being hell, and she had the feeling it would only get worse.

After they close the anomaly that had opened early that morning, reports of creature attacks on the other side of the city got to the Arc, right after another anomaly had been detected on that side of the city. The attacks happened on a residential area, but when the team got there the creature had already been gone, and had taken a woman with it. Short after they let the creature escape by the city sewers, Jess was able to detect it on a nearby uninhabited area. Abby, Becker, and Matt were doing the damage control, and Connor was charged to go check that area.

Soon after Connor arrived to the place they had lost contact with him, Abby had panicked and Melissa had to control her first instinct to get in the car and go after him. Trusting Connor could be in real danger Abby, Matt and Becker went looking for him, since the reports of the creature sightings, led Abby to believe it could be some specie from the family of the _Mer_, a creature from the future that Abby had encounter before.

Lester sent Melissa and Will to meet the few soldiers that stayed on the area of the first attacks to help on the damaged control. Will was there to find a cover story and Mel was needed to talk to the the victims of the to make sure, they weren't in shock. Apparently her work of psychologist was going to be extend to the field whenever the public was in danger. Melissa was sure Connor wouldn't like the idea.

Right now Melissa was talking to the young girl whose mother had been taken by the creature.

"_We __arrived__" _Matt's voice sounded on her ear piece. Both her and Will got one black box as they were living the ARC early on.

"Any signals of Connor?" Melissa tried to sound calm but was falling completly.

"_I__…__I__'__m __fine__"_

"Connor!" Both Mel and Abby said it at the same time.

"_Where __are __you __Connor__"_ Matt's turned off talking

"_The creature took me throug some kind of tunnel, not sure where this leads I need to check."_

_"What is that creature? Where it is?"_ Becker was talking now

"_I'm not sure. It looks like a Mer, but it's not aquatic, so I can assume is some kind of evolution of the Mer, and I have a feeling it's not the only one here. They usually take the prey to the place where the pack will eat it later._

_Oh shit"_

"What happened Connor?" Melissa spoke her tone really worried.

"_Noting Sis, is just a scratch."_

"Connor Temple you're a terrible liar."

"Doctor?" a girl's voice made Melissa turn

"Yes my dear?" Mel was looking to the young girl whose mother had disappeared.

"Do you know anything about my mother? Where is she? Is that thing coming back?"

"Connor Is there anyone else with you there? We have a missing woman here."

"What was that thing?" the girl was now crying.

Melissa held the girl in her arms. She was 10/11 years at the most. She was too young to witness all that, and certainly too young to lose her mother. Mel look at Will, who was talking to some other people that had seeing the creature, she was no sure which was the excuse he was giving so she just stood quite, waiting to hear from Connor.

"_Sis… there is a woman here, her pulse is very weak, she has a big injure, she is bleeding."_

"What is your name my dear?" Melissa was now talking to the young girl.

"Annie."

"Annie, I'm Melissa I already know where your mother is. My brother is with her, and he will take good care of her ok?"

The girl nodded in agreement "Is that thing coming back?"

"No Annie, don't worry. I promise you it won't you're safe here with me ok?" The girl didn't answered and just hugged Mel.

"Mel" Melissa looked up to see Will right beside them. "You need to talk with some people in there too, they are quite worried and in shock." Melissa looked to the girl "I'll stay with her." Will said looking at Annie.

"Annie, I have to go there."Melissa said pointing to the group. "This is my friend Will and he will be here with you taking care of you, ok?" Annie looked to Will in doubt, and Melissa seeing that added with a smile "He looks tough but he is a sweetheart."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh n…"

"_Guys?__" _Connor was talking again_ "__This __the __tunnel __led __to __a __warehouse. __There __are __at __least __20 __of __them __here __and __what __looks __like __their __queen, __this __is __some__kind __of __nest, __but __now __they __are __all __sleeping __or __something __like __that, __they __aren__'__t __moving, __but __I __can__'__t __take __them __down, __I __don__'__t __have __any __gun __here.__"_

"Get out of there Connor." Melissa had stopped walking, and was looking to Will, who was listening to the conversation on the ear piece.

"_I can't we have to take down these creatures, one alone caused enough damaged, and we know they can be very dangerous. "_

"_Connor __is __right.__" _Matt was talking now _"__but __I __don__'__t __know __how.__Do __you __have __any __idea __Connor?__"_

"_Actually…"_

"That is a stupid idea Connor Temple." Melissa was shaking after heard what was Connor idea. She had a really bad feeling about it, and besides that it was a stupid and dangerous idea.

"_I __agree __with __Mel__"_ Abby was really worried too.

"_Do __you __think __you __can __do __it?__" _Clearly Matt didn't think it was a bad idea.

"_Jess __is __Lester __there? __What __he __say __about __this? _Mel heard Becker for the first time in a long time, and was happy to see he didn't think this was a good idea either. With some luck, Lester would also think of this was a ridiculous idea.

"_Mr.__Temple__"_ Lester was speaking now _"__That __is __the __only __way __to __kill __those __creatures?__"_

"_Yes __Lester, __I__'__m __already __trying __to __find __the __gas __pipeline_" Connor was now whispering, since he was moving through the creatures asleep.

"_Captain __Becker __you __have __the __order __to __start __putting __the __explosives, __and __detonated __when __Mr.__Temple __is __at __a __safe __place.__"_

"Connor the woman you find, where is she?"

"_Dr.__Roberts, __don__'__t __you __have __some __trauma __cases __to __deal __with?__"_ Melissa looked at the group of people she was suppose to be talking to, and then to Will, and started moving again to finish her job.

"_Yes __Mel__…__I __stopped __the __bleeding __and __push __her__… __to __a __save __place__…" _Connor's voice was weakening.

"_Connor?__" _Abby's sounded worried.

"_I'm sorry, I can't… the gas."_

"You have to stop the explosion." Mel voice was freaked out.

"_We __can__'__t __a __lot __of __lives __are __in __stake __if __we __don__'__t __destroy __this __creatures.__" _Matt said

"_Mr.__Anderson __is __right__.Captain __is __every thing __ready?__" _Lester wasn't going to be demoted that easily..

"_Matt __you __promise __you __would __protect__him.__" _Abby sounded desparated_._

"_I did, and I'm going in by the tunnels. Becker if anything happen you can detonate the explosives."_

At this point Melissa started running to the car, creating a stir, with people panicking for not knowing why the Doctor was running, and afraid that meant the creature was coming back.

"Mel stop" Will suddenly realized the panicking she had created. "Melissa wait."

"_Dr.__Roberts __what __are __you __doing?__" _Lester's voice on the earpiece made Melissa hesitate for a moment, but soon, she was running again."

"_Mel__…_" Connor's voice made her stop abruptly _"__love __you.__"_

"_Abby__…" _Mel couldn't hear what Connor said to Abby, because she took the earpiece and throw it on the floor. As she was start running again an arm grab her.

"Let me go Will." He didn't and just put the earpiece on her hear again.

"_Matt? __Connor?__"_ Abby's voice was almost inaudible.

Nothing. Matt wasn't saying anything either

"_Do it Captain Becker."_

"_Becker __no__…"_Abby was crying

"_I have to Abb…"_

"Becker please." Melissa was now crying too.

Becker hesitated for an instance, and then said "_I__'__m __sorry __Mel__"_

Mel and Will heard the explosion through the earpieces, and Will had to grab Melissa, to prevent her from failing on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Angst enough? I wanted to bring back Mer, cause it was a future creature way to stange, this is an evolution of the Mer, one that is no longer aquatic (that would be a possible evolution to them)**

**Btw angst is not over yet, as you can imagine there will be a lot of angst next chapter too :)**

**Virtual poll: Who would you think you be a perfect cast for Will? Just wondering who you have in mind when you read about him ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Gladly Matt, Connor and Annie's mother were ok, as Becker and Abby checked right after the explosion. Will had manage to deal with the crisis Melissa had trigger by started to run, and Melissa just stood on a corner with little Annie, waiting for her mother.

"Is everything alright now?"

"Yes Annie, everything will be ok."

"Is your brother ok?"

"He is. Sorry for start running like that, I probably scared you off."

"It's ok, you didn't. I know you were worried, and you promised me the creatures wouldn't come here again, so I believe in you. I knew they wouldn't come back.

Melissa smiled. "Annie, this man will take you to the hospital to see your mom." Melissa said looking to one of the soldiers that had approach them.

"Thank you Melissa."

()()()()()()()()()()()

After getting back to the ARC and hugging Connor for what seemed like 10 minutes. Melissa headed to Lester's office, summon by Lester itself, in what seemed like not a good mood.

"Care to explain me what the hell happen back there?" Lester had never sounded so angry before.

"I…just…"

"I really don't care Doctor Roberts, your behavior was unacceptable." Melissa kept quite whilst Lester was giving her a lecture about the consequences of her behavior, she was trying to control herself to avoid getting into a worse situation, but she was still very angry with all of them especially Lester and Becker, so when Lester point out that she was more of a danger than really a help on the field, Melissa just couldn't hold it anymore.

"You practically gave an order to blow up my brother and Matt, are you really saying I'm the danger here?" Melissa was yelling at Lester, and later on she would realize that maybe that was a mistake.

"Dr. Roberts control yourself and be careful with what you say; I'm still your boss, unless you really want me to fire you." Lester was being very harsh on every word. "I make the decisions here, not you."

"So what are you saying? We have to listen and follow your orders without questioning?" Melissa tone had lower, but there was still a great amount of anger in her words.

"Don't put words in my mouth Doctor Roberts. You can't have attitudes that put other people in danger, you know that; you don't have to agree with my decisions, but you are my employee so you have to do what you're paid to."

"You order Becker to blow up those things, while Connor and Matt were there, how can I just sit and watch?" Melissa was now strangely calm

"My decisions are made in the best interest of the people, to protect them." Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but Lester continued. "Do you think it was easy? Do you think I don't care for MY TEAM?"

"I…"

"You knew what you signed up to, it's a dangerous job, people have died, have gone missing. This will not get any easier Melissa." Melissa looked Lester straight in the eyes, surprise by the use of her first name only. "Do you want to quit?" Melissa didn't answer, and so he continued "I want your letter of resignation tomorrow morning." Lester looked down to his paper-work sitting on his desk. "You're dismissed."

()()()()()()()()()()()

That was the first time she had seen Lester like that, Melissa could tell he was really annoyed and upset because he didn't use sarcasm not even once, _but__so__what?_ She thought, she was also really angry and annoyed, and basically without any clue what to do.

"Can I?" Matt's head popped on her office.

"Sure." Melissa smiled "Are you ok? Do you need to talk about what happen earlier?"

"Not really, but I know you probably need."

"Why don't you ever want to talk about you?"

"Because right now, I'm pretty sure you're the one that needs to talk, and since I'm your team leader, I thought you might want to talk to me."

Melissa kept quiet, and so did Matt, for what it seemed like an eternity, after some minutes, Melissa finally gained the courage to talk.

"Lester fired me."

"Did he?" Matt looked surprised

"Well he asked for me letter of resignation first thing tomorrow morning."

Matt smiled "You know what that means don't you?" Melissa knew in fact, but at the same time she was not sure if she didn't really want to quit. "If Lester wanted you fire, you had already been gone, but I'm sure he doesn't want you here against your will."

"He ordered Becker to blow you guys up."

~"You know you're being unfair Mel." She knew indeed, but there was just something…"He ordered Becker to kill the creatures, he gave us the time to get out of there, but he couldn't risk the lives of all the people that would be in danger with those creatures on the loose."

"Who are you Matt?"

Matt laughed, "That is not a subtle change of subject. And I really don't get your question." Melissa knew he was lying, she wasn't trying just to avoid the conversation they were having, there was really something in Matt, a tiny, tiny and probably-invisible-to-most-of-the-people-thing, that was different, like he knew much more than he was saying.

"Sorry Matt, forget it."

"What is really upsetting you Melissa?"

Melissa knew, she had realize what was really the problem right after leaving Lester's office, although she didn't want to admitted it.

"You realized how really danger this job is didn't you?" Matt didn't wait for her answer "It can be overwhelming the fact that we can really get hurt badly or die" Melissa didn't said anything, and Matt got up and started walking towards the door. "It's amazing and terrifying this job." He said turning his head to face. "I hope you stay, but it's up to you."

Melissa nodded "Oh and also."Matt continued as he was leaving. "Don't be too harsh on Becker. He really cares about you."

"Not so sure of that." She said after Matt closed the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Melissa didn't know what had led her to the armory, deep down if she had stop to think about it, she would realize the real reason, but of course she was lying to herself, and she convinced herself she was going there because she needed to let go all the anger and frustration, and shooting something, would help her with that. Melissa had never fired anything, unless paintball could count. She was holding the gun that the soldier responsible for the night shift on the armory had gave her, she aimed and fired two times. _Shooting a real gun, even with rubber bullets, was definitely different from a paintball gun_, she thought.

Melissa was preparing to shoot again, when she realize there was someone behind her.

"You aren't doing it correctly." A voice she knew too well by now. "You have to put your arms like this." And Becker put his arms around her waist and pushed her to him, positioning her correctly for shooting. Melissa could felt the warmth of his body against her back and she hesitated for a split second.

"Let me go." She put the gun down and let go of his embrace.

Becker looked at her "I'm sorry." He said softly. Melissa was looking to her feet; Becker got close and lift her face to meet his eyes. "I'm really sorry, I had too, I…"

"were just following orders." Melissa finished his sentence and walked away from him. "Like the obedient little soldier boy you are." She added, knowing she was being unfair, and that Becker hated to be called soldier boy.

"DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY?" Melissa turned around to face Becker. "I care about them."

"HE IS MY BROTHER "

"He is my friend. Do you have any idea how many people I have lost on this job?"

"Do you have any idea how I felt when the man… when you blow up those things and my brother? I could do nothing, and just stood there useless?" Melissa was trying to control herself to avoid the tears forming on her eyes from falling.

They kept quite for an instance, and Becker got closer o Melissa again."I'm so sorry, for hurting you like that." He whispered, and then kissed softly her lips. Without thinking Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pushed her close and they kiss deeper, breaking off immediately after. They looked at each other surprised, as if they didn't believe what had just happened. As Becker made a move towards Melisa, she just turned around and walked away out of the armory. Becker thought of following her, but he hesitated knowing she probably wouldn't forgive him for what had just happened, but then why did she had kiss him back?

When Melissa reached the street her heart was still bouncing and she could still feel Becker's taste in her mouth. She hated him for having kissed her, but then why couldn't she wipe off the smile of her face?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like to think Lester could get really upset sometimes, and that he is not just only the sarcastic boss, so I hope you still think it's on the character his reaction to Melissa kind of panic attack.**

**Kat - I can asure I didn't wrote this just to prove you wrong :P This was meant to happen awhile ago, but you're right when you say true love isn't easy (love it that you call Mel&Becker true love xD)**

**Drodgers - glad you're still following, hope you're still liking it (even if it's not Becker&Jess ;))**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep R&R I apreciate =)**


	14. Chapter 14

7:00 am

Melissa had been awake for almost all night, doing some paperwork, but mostly just thinking. Becker's kiss really had got to

Melissa arrived to the ARC really early, and so there were just a few people hanging around, from the night shift. She didn't really slept that night, thinking about Becker, her, she couldn't tell for sure what she feel about him, but it was something between the feeling of having a "hero" just for herself, and at the same time, wanting to take care of him, to make the sadness in his eyes disappear, and obviously she felt very attracted to him, but obviously he was complicated, and seem to have a taste for young and girly girls, although he denied it.

The common room was obviously empty, Melissa sat down next to the counter zipping a cup of tea and enjoying the silence, she knew she would have to wait a few more hours before Lester arrived, and the waiting was definitely killing her. Her mind had been made earlier that night, truth be told, there was never any doubt on her mind of what she wanted to do, but she was really angry and scared yesterday.

"Drinking tea this earlier? What is buzzing you Mel?"

Mel couldn't help a smile when she turned to face the men who had just entered the room. He still knew her too well.

"You, here so early? What is Lester doing to you?"

"Oh you know, just trying to avoid us from getting some unwanted questions and one or two lawsuits from yesterday, the usual." Will smiled "So did you already made up your mind?"

"Does everyone know about my talk with Lester?" Melissa sounded upset

William shrug "I don't think everyone, just us, I heard Jess talking to Becker yesterday telling him that."

"Of course she did."

"Melissa, are you jealous of Jess?" Will smiled.

"Of course not, why should I?"

"Well Becker seems clearly interested on her."

"Does he? Good for them." Melissa tried to smile but was getting really annoyed the conversation. "I have to go to my office now Will."

()()()()()

"Come in." Lester raised his head when Melissa entered the office.

"I don't want to quit, you were right, I shouldn't have overreacted, and especially I shouldn't had put other people in danger."

"Did you work your problems with Captain Becker yet?"

Melissa got surprised by the question, and blush a little. "I don't know… what…"

"Sort it out with him, and go back to work, the minister doesn't pay you for you to just lay there."

Melissa smiled, "Thank you James."

Melissa had been avoiding Becker all day, she wanted to speak to Lester first, and it seemed Becker was also avoiding her. Becker was talking to Jess over the computers, and Melissa was trying to get to her office unnoticed.

"Mel!" Abby was smiling "So glad to see you, how are you?"

"Fine, where is my brother there is not here to give me a hug?" Abby looked sadly to Melissa

"With Philip" they said in unison.

"So Mel" Jess had finally approach the two girls, Becker was still by the computers. "I'm really glad you didn't go."

"You know what we should do?" Will appear from nowhere making Jess jump

"You shouldn't definitely appear from nowhere." Abby said laughing.

"Go to a pub later. This is a too stressful job you should definitely go out more."

"I'm in." Jess put her hand in the air.

"Oh well why not." Abby shrug, "It's not like Connor is going to miss me."

"Don't say that Abby." Melissa gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Captain, do you join us?" Becker looked to the group for the first time, but focus only on Mel. "Maybe."

()()()()()

"Ok girls, first round on me."

"What a gentleman." Jess smiled

"No, he really just want to get us drank." Melissa laughed, stealing Will's still untouched Guinness. "I know this is for me."

"Ok so we make a toast?" Abby asked.

"To what?"

"What kind of team is this, that doesn't wait for its leader?" Matt's voice made everyone turned around. "Where is mine?"

It was very different dealing with the team on the pub; they definitely needed some quality time outside the ARC together.

"Who is up for a pool game?" Abby got up her seat and headed to the pull table.

"I'm so in." Will looked flirtatious to Abby. "But only if Mel doesn't play."

"Oh c'mon, I'm not that good. But don't worry I'll get us another round."

"Can I join you?" Jess got up too "I don't know how to play."

"Sure Jess, I'll teach you." Will grab Jess's waist and pull her to him, making Jess blush."

()()()()()

"Can we talk?" she turned on the counter

"I thought you were avoiding me."

"I could say exactly the same about you Melissa." Melissa turned back, Will was trying to teach Jess how to play, getting to touchy, but she could see Jess wasn't complaining. Abby was sit again, talking to Matt, they seem to be having a serious conversation.

"I'm sorry for reacting like I did when you exploded those things. I…"

"I know Mel, I get it. What happen yesterday…I…"

"Yeah I know, you were just trying to make feel better right?"

"Yes, you're right. I mean…"

"Sure."

"Are we ok?"

"Yes."

"Friends?"

Mel, looked to Becker's hand stretch towards her, slightly disappointed with the whole conversation. "Sure."

"Shots to everyone." Becker and Melissa joined the team and Melissa was carrying a tray with shots and beer.

"I think it's you who want us to get drank." Abby laughed taking her shot.

"I'm driving." Becker and Matt said in unison

"Oh well, I'm not, and it's not like Connor will be waiting for me at home, right?" She drank her and Matt's shot.

()()()()()

"Tomorrow is a work day, so I think we should all go."

"Oh Matt, you're a buzz spoiler."

Will laughed "And I think you drank too much Jess."

"No I didn't." The young woman got up to quickly and stumble on Will."Ok maybe a little." She said giggling.

"I'll give you a ride home."

"You don't need to bother Will." Becker said getting close to Jess. "I'll drive her and Abby home."

"You look sad." Will approached Melissa who was again sitting on the table, after everyone had left.

"Just a little bit disappointed."

"You like the Captain don't you."

"Stop it Will."

"Let's go then? I'll give you a ride home."

"Anything I can do to make you happier?" Will asked as they walked to the car.

"Well you could let me drive."

Will laughed "Yeah right… no way Melissa Roberts"

"What? Why? I am a good driver."

"Well…"

Melissa reached for Will's jacket pocket to the keys, but got her arm first and rotated her body crashing her back onto the car. "You're not a good driver when you drink." He said getting closer and kissing her.

"What are you doing?" Melissa pushed him away

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Fuck William, I do, are you happy now?"

"Well, you finally admitted out loud, so good for you." He smiled.

"Why are you doing this? Do you still…"

"Don't worry Mel I don't have feelings for you anymore. But I still find you very sexy." He whispered on her hear.

Mel smiled "Don't worry dear, you're not bad yourself." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now behave yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Don't wait William... he is a good guy...(I guess :P)**

**Holding On To You will have a New Year's Special, so stay tunned it will be a One-Shot with all the characters and OC's and a lot of fun :)**

**Don't forget to review =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So first of all I apologize for the waiting for a new chapter. I'll make a huge effort to put a chapter every week.**

**Second there are some references to read my New Year's Eve Special, so you don't need to read it, but it can help.**

**Finally there is a video on yt of Melissa&Becker (yeah i did that) so if you want to check it do it on my profile, and then let me know what you thought of it :) (there are spoilers for future chapters in there hahahah) - edit if for some reason you can't access the link but you want to see it, send me a message**

* * *

><p>It's usually said that the New Year, brings all kinds of possibilities, and for Melissa, Emily being back on the team, was really a proof of that. Specially, because the anomaly that led to her opened on the 1st of January, so it had being a really beginning of the year.<p>

Melissa was standing on the first floor near her office looking down to Matt and Emily, they both look really happy.

"Do you think she is ok?" Lester had approach Melissa

"Well, I've talked to her and I think she had regretted going back."

"Good. I don't want any problems on my team, it's enough that Mr. William and Captain Becker are always pushing each other. "Melissa looked to Lester and smiled "You really should choose one of them." He said walking way.

"Wait… what? I…" but she didn't finished the sentence, because she spotted Abby leaving the for the elevator, crying.

()()()()()()()()()

"Connor what did you do?"

"What are you talking about Melissa?"

"What is happening between you and Abby? I just saw her leaving the ARC crying."

"She was?" Mel could see that Connor was also sad.

"Is just… I… she… I will make you all proud."

"What are you talking about Connor, I am proud of you, Abby is proud of you. What did you get into?"

"You don't get it. It's something great that will change everything; it will make everything good."

"So explain me Connor, please let me know."

"I can't Mel, Philip…"

"Always Philip, Connor. Don't you see, don't you feel is up to no good."

"Stop that!" Connor's voice was altered "What do you have against him?"

"I just know Connor. He has other agenda, I feel, I have this sensation he is not being honest, and how he is alienating you from us, your…"

"You FEEL? You are basing you opinion on a HINT? Don't you trust my judgment?"

Melissa kept silence just looking at her brother. She understood now that going there had being a mistake, but she knew something was off, and after seeing Abby leaving the ARC crying she had to go talk to him.

"Don't you trust my hints Connor?" Melissa voice very calm and paused "Don't you trust anymore in my way of reading people? You were always the first to tell me I was really good at it…"

"Even you make mistakes, and you are clearly doing it now. Listen Mel, I'm not upset with you, I know that if you get to know him, you would know how great he is."

"Where is all that loyalty coming from? The man didn't want you here in the first place; why are you pushing us away, your family? She walked away turning her face in disappointment.

"Melissa, he is Philip Burton, he is a genius and a great man I know that, he is like…"

She turned and gave him sad smile "No he isn't Connor, he is not Nick Cutter."

()()()()()()()()()

Melissa had apparently taken the day for confronting people, not intentionally of course, but after her talk with Connor, she really needed to know what was happening.

"Hey Jess still here?"

The girl turned to face her and smiled "Hi, yes, I have some things to do, and I'm also waiting."

"For what?" Melissa was genuine curious.

"Nothing." The girl giggled. "So what do you need?"

Melissa looked with a little of suspicion to the girl "Matt. Where is he?"

"I think he left with Emily awhile ago." She smiled "They were probably catching up the lost time." Melissa couldn't help a smile.

"Jessie are you ready?" Both Jess and Melissa turned to see Will standing on the hallway.

"Are you two going out?" Melissa smile had vanished completely.

"Yeah." Jess said almost afraid. "Is that ok to you?"

"Of course she is, Jessie. Don't worry." William said grabbing Jess's hand but looking strait to Melissa. "Don't you know she was the one who broke up with me? She is fine." He said accentuating the words.

Jess gave a weak smile to the woman standing near the computers.

"So you broke up with William…"

"Yes, so what?" Melissa had turned now to Becker who was standing near the elevator.

"Seems that you still have feelings for him."

"Don't be ridiculous Becker."

"Why are you so upset them?"

"I'm not…" she started, "ok I am but is just… I don't know, it's not normal."

"What? William liking Jess, or you being jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous." Melissa was defensive

"Clearly."

"You don't get it. She is not his type. He is up to something."

"Really Melissa? What do you have against Jess?"

"It's not that…"

"You know what? I see you tomorrow." Becker entered the elevator leaving Melissa behind.

"Wait." "She entered the elevator right before the doors close. "Why are you being so rude?"

"Me? Every time I mention Jess you go crazy…"

Melissa took a deep breath, _ok seriously, this day was not happening,_ everytime she had opened her mouth tone's were raised bad things had been said, _and now Becker too?_

"…so please help me understand." Becker looked at Melissa as the doors opened, and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, she had enough problems to deal with, she was not getting in more trouble. She opened her eyes in time to see Becker exit the elevator _ok now it can't get any worse_.

"What is wrong with you?" Becker said already in the parking lot but loud enough so Melissa could hear it. "Grow up."

Melissa sighed, _enough is enough_. "I don't have anything against Jess, I quite like Jess." She said heading towards Becker's car where he had stopped. "And I'm seriously worried, because Will can be a jerk sometimes and she is just a girl." She has now standing in front of Becker. "What I don't get is what is wrong with you." She emphasized the _you_ by pointing at him. "You have me, or you have her, you can't get both, and you clearly know she was this huge crush on you. " Becker was opening his mouth to talk but Melissa didn't gave him the chance "So make your decision, I'm tired of this."Becker was looking surprised at her. "I hope this is grown up enough for you." Melissa turned away leaving Becker standing outside his car looking at her leaving.

()()()()()()()()()

As she was arriving the building It started raining, if she hadn't her hands full with bags, and other agenda she would probably walked home in the rain, for some reason she thought that might calm down her spirit. Instead Melissa rang the door.

"Mel?" A surprise Abby opened the door; she could see her eyes swollen and red from crying. "No one…"

"Is home." Melissa smiled. "I know. "She said entering and putting the bags on the kitchen. "I brought Chinese and a bottle of red wine, and of course"

"Chocolate and chip ice-cream" Abby finished her sentence, giving her a smile, their favorite.

"What is happening Abby?"

"Like you don't know."

"Ok I know its Connor, but what is really happening?"

"Philip and their projects."Abby started "I think they're doing something dangerous."

"Connor wouldn't Abby."

"I know Mel, but what if he didn't know?"

Melissa looked curious to the woman standing in front of her eating. "What is Matt got to do with all of this?"

Abby stop eating and looked up "I can't Mel, I'm sorry."

"This way you're leaving me more worried, please Abby, what Is going on. Maybe I can help"

"I really can't Mel, not yet. I'm sorry."

Abby poured another glass of wine for both.

"What about you?" Abby smiled at Melissa

"What about me?" She asked already knowing what would follow.

"It this Emily returning thing, we didn't manage to sit down and speak, so explain me please, why did you answer Becker's phone that day." Abby was grinning.

Melissa look at her and shrugged while giving a sip on her wine.

"No way, you really slept with him, didn't you?" Abby laughed. "I knew you both were always teasing each other and obviously you both cared for each other, but I was not expecting that.

"Yes we slept together in the same bed, but we didn't have anything, just sleeping."

Abby looked at her in doubt. "Just sleeping? No sex?"

_Unfortunately, _Melissa thought. "No sex, no nothing."

"So that's why you're so sad?" Abby was having fun torturing Melissa.

Melissa smiled "Actually no, but it's still Becker fault, he lately manages to get us fighting every time we talk."

"Do you like him?"

"You know what?" Melissa said getting up. "I think it's time for ice-cream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, I would love to year your thoughts your feedback also helps me to get in the writing mood so review it ;)**

**Kat - did you saw the video already? any thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

Her week had been mainly spent on the office, after all the recent confrontations and problems she had spent the week updating all the work she had been neglecting for awhile now.

Connor didn't spoke to her since that day, and she had barely seen him. In the middle of the week she learned from Abby that he still working a lot, and yesterday Jess had told her they had a huge fight and Connor didn't go home for two nights already.

Abby was spending more and more time in the menagerie or with Matt, and although Melissa had try to speak to her, she only say she couldn't tell her anything.

Jess was also noticing something strange happening but since she had started dating William she had barely time for anything.

"You call me?" Matt's head entered Melissa office, and she jumped of her chair surprised.

"Yes I did, we really need to talk."

"Yeah I think we do. What is happening between you and Becker?" Melissa choked for a moment, but quickly recomposed herself.

"You know Matt, I really think that you're a good team leader, and it's very important that you care so much for your team, but this time we are going to talk about you."

Matt looked at her surprised "I have to…" he began

"No you don't Matt, please stop trying to avoid it." Melissa said in an almost authoritarian tone. "I knew something about you was off since day one, Connor call it my special power." She said smiling. "I like to think it's my sixth sense and my experience talking.

"What…"

"The last few days I really understood something was going on, and something Abby couldn't tell me, so I went read your file again and after a time a thought came into my mind. It's really absurd how I didn't thought of this before; actually it's quite strange none of us had questioned you about it before, since It's now so obvious to me." Matt was looking curious to Melissa. "You came from the future right?" she said at least.

Matt smiled "Do you think it's that obvious?"

"More obvious each time I think about it. Besides the extreme knowledge you have about creatures we have never found before, there is also the timing of you entering the ARC; Emily and you; a lot of small things actually." Melissa took a pause before continuing.

"Why?" She finally asked. "Why are you here, and what it's that have to do with Connor, because something is happening, I know."

"Melissa I can't…"

"Please Matt; he is my brother, if he is in dangerous…"

"Exactly because he is your brother Mel, I can't…"

Before they could go any further the ADD alarm went off and Matt quickly got out of his chair.

"I've got to go Mel, but we will talk later, I promise."

Melissa watched through her office Will join Matt Abby before they leave. William was acting weird ever since he and Jess had started going out; she wanted to talk to him, after all Melissa still cared for him, but he was always busy, and had said to her clearly that he didn't have time to waste with her, with those exactly words.

()()()()()()()()

"You wanted to see me?" Melissa entered Lester's office.

"Yes. I think we might have a problem." Lester stated as Melissa realized Becker was standing in the opposite side of the office leaning onto the wall.

"WE do?"

"Well you both clearly have things to sort out Dr. Roberts." Lester looked directly from Melissa to Becker."But I was actually talking work. We have reports of creatures' sightseeing just outside London."

"When did this happen?"

"Today, shorter after the ADD went off."

"So that means…"

"It appears so…Both anomalies opened at the same time."

"That is crazy, if anomalies start opening at the same time at different places, we will be…"

"In a really bad situation, Dr. Roberts I know. Something like this had happened last year, when Quinn's brother…"

"Yes Lester I remember." Melissa looked at Becker remembering the day he had been shoot by Quinn's brother Patrick. Becker feeling the look of Melissa and probably remembering the same day, straighten up and talked for the first time since she had got there.

"So you want me to go there see what's going on, why do you need her?"

Melissa looked surprised at Becker, and Lester sighted while sitting on his chair. "I think it's pretty obvious that Dr. Roberts will go with you, we don't know what is exactly going on, so her help can be needed."

"Last time…"Becker started and Melissa opened her mouth shocked that we was going to bring up her last screw up.

"This is not open to discussion." Lester stated "And give her an EMD if needed, from what I know she is been training." Melissa look down blushing _seriously how could he have known, no one was here that day_, and looking to Becker she noticed he was also blushing.

"Just one more thing Sir." Melissa turned around as they were leaving "Did you talked to Connor about this?"

"Do you know where can be found, Dr.?"

"No I…"

"Me neither."

()()()()()()()()

"Talking about my screw up that was low Becker."

"You did freak out."

"You blew up my brother and Matt."

"You're unstable on the field, and I don't want you fucking up things."Becker was pretty exalted, and suddenly both realized they were already on the parking lot and there were some soldiers waiting for them near the cars.

"You know what?" Melissa said lowering her voice" At least I'm not unstable on my personal life, and SCREW YOU, I'm riding with Thompson." She head out to the car parked next to Becker's.

()()()()()()()()

Becker had, of course, been avoiding her all week, and it seemed that her ultimatum had just made him get more distant from her. That man had the behavior of a teen when it came to relationships, if what they had could be called a relationship, but questioning her capacities in the field and specially as a psychologist was too much even for him.

In the car none of the soldiers mentioned the fact the captain had just swear in front of them, a behavior they were definitely not used too from Becker. Apparently they didn't knew the side of him she did.

()()()()()()()()

"Shit! What is this?" Melissa had got of the car as they arrived.

"Jess? Are you there?"

"_Yes Becker, what happened?"_

"Get Lester now."

"Why is this…?"

"I don't know Melissa."

"_Yes Captain Becker?"_

"There are two anomalies Lester but no creatures to on the sight. You should get Connor; these anomalies are getting out of control."

"_Do you need me to send Mr. Anderson and Miss Maitland to meet you?"_

"Not necessary Sir, the anomalies are being closed as we speak and Dr. Roberts is going to check out the area for people."

"_Let me know if you find out anything Captain."_

"Melissa…" Becker started

"Yes I heard you; I'm going to check out for people."

"Take Thompson with you."

"Can I get an EMD?"

"Thompson as one, don't worry." Becker said without looking at her.

Melissa and Thompson quickly find out that, the area had few houses, and a school that was closed, since it was Saturday. The creature had been seen by only 4 people and some would say it looked like a strange puppy dog, others that it was more of a kind of reptile.

"Becker?" Melissa call through the coms "It's probably a Diictodon, I'm not hundred percent sure, but by the size and characteristics it seem like they are young quite like Sid and Nancy.

"_Turn back to the car, we deal with the creatures."_

"Isn't your Captain a charm?" Melissa looked at Thompson.

"He is on a bad day."

"It's not a bad day, is just my presence."

"_Thompson we capture two creatures prepare to open the anomalies, we need to see which one is their time."_

"You actually don't need that." Thompson said looking at the place where the anomalies were 15 minutes ago. "One of them it's already gone."

"Stop it."

"No you stop it."

"I'm going to tell mum."

"Who are those?" Melissa asked turning her head to where the sound was coming. Two twin boys were fighting over something.

"I'll go there and send them away, watch the anomaly." Thompson walked to the boys.

"_We are coming open the anomaly, these cubs are getting quite frenzy."_

As Melissa opened the anomaly everything happened in a blip, a spilt of a second.

The boys who were now teasing Thompson, started to run to the anomaly, when they saw the burst of its opening. Thompson caught one of the boys but the other manage to escape and as he was entering the anomaly, Melissa drop everything of and run to the anomaly, far away she could hear Becker screaming something, she couldn't quite realize what it was.

And then there they were inside other time. Before she had the time to observe, a giant insect attacked her and she only managed to take the boy's hand and throw themselves behind a car.

"Where are we?" The boy asked frightened?

"What's your name?"

"Brian."

"I'm not quite sure Brian, but I'm going to get up to try find it ok?" the young boy nodded, he wasn't probably more than 13/14 years old.

As Melissa got up, she soon realized where they were. She had read about it, and once or twice had caught Connor and Abby talking about it. She knew she shouldn't be there, and she didn't want to be there. She got back down again and grabbed a metal pipe that was a few meters away.

"Do you know where we are?"

_Yes I do_ she thought _in the future._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes Im making up to oyu for leaving you without chapters for such a long time.**

**Enjoy**

**Review, let me know your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

_The future_ Melissa had never thought she would be there, and she honestly had hoped that day would never come.

"Brian, I'm Melissa, and you're going to do what I tell you too ok?"

The young boy nodded, as Melissa looked around to find out if there was any visible danger. A sudden noise made both turn and peek through the car's window.

"What are those?" Brian pointed to the creatures that had just come through the anomaly.

"The Diictodon? Becker probably didn't realize yet this anomaly was for the future." Melissa said, more to herself than to Brian. _Stupid man, why didn't he had gave her an EMD._

"They are back!"

"Get down Brian."

As the insects approached the two Diictodon they start running in opposite directions. One went back through the anomaly and the other just started to run right into to the middle of the abandon cars, and was chased by the Megopteron.

"Stupid creature." Melissa looked at the young Diictodon being chase by the Megopteron. "Ok Brian, this place is dangerous we need to get out of here through there." She pointed at the anomaly. "You follow me closely and when I say run, you run and don't look back. Get it?" The boy was looking at her very serious.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I will be right beside you. When you get to the other side of the anomaly, look for Captain Becker, we will probably figure out something is wrong by now, so you tell him this is the future."

"The future? W…"

"Don't worry Brian, I'll explain to you later, but make sure you tell him that. Now we have to go."

Melissa really wished she had an EMD right now, the anomaly wasn't far away, they just had to reach it, but she knew the insects weren't what she should fear the most; she was hoping she didn't have to face future predators.

They quickly reach the anomaly, but then Melissa saw the young Dictodon running towards them. _Shit!_ "RUN!"

Brian looked to Melissa for a moment and then quickly turned around and make a run for the anomaly.

As the Diictodon was reaching Melissa two giant insects went down to get it. Running to the Diictodon, Melissa hit one of the Megopteron right in head throwing it to the floor, as the other insect changed its priorities and went full on Melissa, who managed to dive to the floor and hit the insect smashing it against a car and getting all cover with its guts.

_Awesome. _Shethought looking to herself.

"Let's go little trouble maker, we made a lot of noise already." Melissa grabbed the little Diictodon that was emitting a noise somehow similar to a cry. They were now more distant from the anomaly, and when Melissa got up, she thought she had saw seen a shadow by the corner of her eye. Her heart started to race, with her free hand she grabbed the metal pipe again and started to run. Behind her noises of what she could only imagine was the future predator, but she didn't took the time to stop and look. From her left another giant insect attacked her and as she turned to hit it right on the body she face the future predator only a few meters away and her heart stopped.

Suddenly a strange noise came from the left and she saw the predator following on the floor. Before she could speak Melissa saw another insect coming in their direction.

"Watch out." She yelled at Becker and throwing the metal tube to him so he could hit the Megopteron, she dive onto the floor to deviate from EMD shot, with whom Becker try to hit another predator.

"Catch." He said and Melissa grabbed the EMD just in time to shoot the predator that was trying to get to them.

"Let's go." Melissa grabbed Becker's hand and started to run. She could feel the claws of the young Diictodon inside her jacket, grabbing to her really hard. Reaching the anomaly, they jumped and fall on the floor of the present time.

"CLOSE IT" They yelled at the same time.

"Thank you for cushion my fall." Melissa said with a smile.

"As long as you are comfortable." Becker laugh and Melissa rolled over to the side laughing too, hand still holding Becker's hand.

"Fuck." Melissa let go of Becker's hand, and reaching for her jacket.

"What?" He got up worried.

"It's Neo here, holding to tight." She said taking the Diictodon to the side and realizing that he had really left a mark.

"He scratched you, with his claws." Becker leaned over Melissa body.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Thompson." Becker got up and helped Melissa getting up to.

"Where are the kids?" Melissa look worried everywhere.

"There.

"I'm going to talk to them, take Neo." She handed the Diictodon to Thompson. "Where is the other?"

"In the car…"

"Great. Put Neo with the other." Thompson look confuse to Becker who shrug.

"I think Neo is that one. Just put him with the other."

"Right Sir, just one more thing. What is that?" Thompson pointed to Becker's body all cover with a pasty yellow-green mass.

"It's Megopteron gut." Melissa yelled turning back to the boys. "Don't worry I don't think it leaves a stain." She said smiling.

()()()()()()

"The truth is that they literally expelled me from the other car."

"In their defense I have to say you really stink." Melissa smirked to Becker. "Yes I know I do too."

They both laughed like they hadn't laugh in a really long time, looking at themselves, still covered in the insects guts.

"Neo?" Becker asked out of nothing.

"That was a pretty Matrix scene we did back there." Melissa smiled.

"You know…" Becker started after. "You shouldn't…"

"And You should have gave me an EMD." Melissa stated looking Becker in the eyes. "I don't want to do this, at least not today. I'm full of adrenaline, and if we start fighting isn't going to be nice."

Becker open his mouth to talk, but Lester's voice on their ears made him back down.

"_I heard you had the pleasure to meet some not so nice creatures. How are the boys?"_

"Still in shock I would guess, I talk to them, there was not much lying I could do, but I think I managed to keep them from having any serious trauma."

"_Is our lawyer aware of everything?"_

"Yes Lester, he knows everything, and also I'll keep regular visits to the boys, to make sure they are ok."

"_One more thing Dr. Roberts, wasn't two of this creature enough?"_

"The thing is Sir, Becker was dying to have some of their own." Becker looked at her surprised trying not to laugh "and since you didn't gave him the tank, I tank you can at least give him Neo and…"  
>"Morpheus."<p>

Melissa look at Becker and gave him a nod. "Nice one." She wisheperd.

Lester sigh _"Captain, Mr. Anderson is asking… why didn't you waited for him to have fun? Are you seriously asking that Mr. Anderson? I… all mad and this is where I got myself into."_

Melissa and Becker bursted into laughs to Lester reaction.

"C'mon Matt, you made him ask me that."

"_I was surprised how he did not stop reading."_

Melissa and Becker could hear Matt and Jess laughing in the other side.

"_Jess?" _They could hear Lester talking to Jess._ "Tell them I want a report first thing…"_

"Tomorrow morning." They said in unison.

"_You heard that?"_

"Yes Jess, we did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like the action?**

**Thanks for the reviews Kat, Beth, drodgers.**

**Next chapter I think you will be in for a surprise.**

**Let me know your thoughts**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Where are you? Are you still following? I'm getting depressed here by myself... So I hope you're still following :)**

** Rated: M-ish for things...**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Or at least to the ARC to check that?"<p>

"No need Becker." Melissa opened the car's door. "It is just a scratch, see you tomorrow."

It had been a hell of a day and thinking about it now made her heart race from the meeting all those creatures. Melissa didn't remember been in more danger than she had been today, and just thinking about it, made her feel the adrenaline running through her veins, again.

Entering the shower and feeling the hot water hitting her body was a release from all the adrenaline, her legs gave out, and she had to held on to the tiles to prevent the fall. After more than twenty minutes in the shower, Melissa believed she had removed every trace of the Megopteron of her body. Her clothes were all over the bathroom floor, and she was glad she lived alone, so she could just leave them there for now.

Looking at the mirror she spotted 3 little cuts in her body and a scratch on her hip from here the Diictodon claws had been. _Damm, this is infected_ she thought feeling pain when she touch it.

_Now what?_ Her cell phone started to ring on the living room, and Melissa threw a robe on her body and run to the living room in search for the phone.

"Yes."

"_Sis, are you ok?"_

"Connor?" Melissa was surprised to hear her brother's voice. "I'm fine. It was just the future."

"_Just the future… What was going on in your mind?"_

"Pretty much saving the boy."

She could hear Connor smiling. _"Yeah, that's a good point, but you scared the hell out of me."_

"Who told you?"

"_Abby, of course."_

_At least they are talking_ Melissa thought.

"_I'm just going to finish here and then I'll pass there ok?"_

Melissa smiled "Sure." One good thing had came from this awful experience; all the stress and live danger stuff had brought her brother back to his family; she was too scared Philip was having a bad influence on him. "Don't forget your key."

Hanging the phone Melissa found herself shaking with cold. _I have to turn the heat on._ She thought heading to her room.

A ring on the door made her turn. _Are you serious?_

"Who is it?"

"_Becker."_

_Fuck_, Melissa look at her still in her robe, with nothing underneath. "One minute." She ran into her bed room and threw the first thing she got hold of. Looking at herself while opening the door, Melissa realized that maybe the shorts and the tank top weren't the best option baring in mind her apartment was still quite cold.

When entered the door Becker couldn't avoid taking a good look at her and smiling. "Someone is hot."

"It was the first thing I found, I was still getting out of my shower." She said heading to turn on the heating. "Why are you here?"

"That is rude." Melissa turned and looking at him. "Ok, ok, just joking." Becker smiled. "Did you take care of the cuts the Diictodon made?"

"Not yet… I was going too, but then…"

"Yeah, yeah I thought so." And he revealed a first aid kit from the ARC.

Melissa had never used one of them, but she knew they have some special shenanigans, made by ARC scientists.

"I always wanted to see what is really in there." Melissa laughed.

"You'll see today, because if that infects it will be worse, believe me, I've been there."

Melissa gave him a shy smile.

"Oh shit, it's infected already? Sit." He pointed to the sofa.

"I'm not a child."

"C'mon Melissa just sit so I can look at it."

"You know I'm the Doctor here." She said sitting on the sofa.

"Sure Mel, let me see."

Melissa lifted her tank top revealing the 3 cuts on her body.

"He grabbed hard." Becker said touching injurie that was on the left of her belly button.

Melissa closed her eyes in pain.

"Ok Mel, I'll have to disinfect this." Melissa moved on the sofa, laying her head on a pillow, and allowing Becker to work better.

After the first impact of the disinfectant and cream touching her skin, the pain had eased, and she opened her eyes again and saw Becker doing everything very soft to try not to hurt her.

"What is that?" Melissa looked at the cream tube.

"It's special cream for this kind of wound."

"Dinosaurs bite?"

"Dinosaurs claws."

"That is specific."

"It is, it's for healing, but it's also a kind of painkiller." Becker smiled. "I thought you would feel a little better without the pain. "

As Becker continued his routine on her injuries, Melissa closed her eyes again and she felt a hot flush coming to her cheeks, like every touch from Becker on her body was burning more than all the pain before. _Shit Melissa, stop it._

As she opened her eyes she saw Becker looking at her, his face a little blush too. "It's done." He said in a much deeper tone that made Melissa shiver. "I only saw 3 cuts, here did he put the other paw?"

"Oh don't worry that is only a scratch."

"Mel, don't be a baby you know that if infects…"

"On the hip." She answered quickly, feeling she needed to get over with that soon, or she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Becker lowered her shorts a bit so he could see the scratch, and Melissa felt her heart racing. When he touched the scratch, his fingers were trembling and she let out a moan.

Becker stopped, his eyes still looking at the scratch, and then he shifted his look to her body, his fingers tracing the Diictodon marks, she felt his breathing getting heavier and she shivered with his touch. Her fingers traced his hair and she pulled his face to face her.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly trying to control her racing heart.

"I…I don't know."He answered looking her in the eyes, and then his mouth was on hers and his fingers were tracing her again, she let out a moan and that encouraged him to finish taking her tank top, and throw it away.

Becker broke the kiss and stared at her

"What?"Melissa asked worried.

"That bra is going to give me some work I can see," He smiled and she took the opportunity to roll over and stand on top of him. As he continued smiling, Melissa stopped and stared at him.

"Good you're so beautiful." He finally said, smiling more for seeing her blush. She took his shirt of and started to place small kisses on his torso, making him groan. As she got up, she "accidently" rubbed herself in his groin. He pulled her face to him and kissed her, and lifting her, Becker started to carried Melissa to what she could imagine it would be her room, but they stopped halfway when they heard the door bell.

"_Mel it's me, I forgot keys, sorry can you open the door please."_

They broke off instantly at the sound of Connor's voice.

"_Mel is everything ok?"_

Becker and Melissa looked at each other and he gave her a weakened smiled.

"Yes Connor I'm fine, I'm just getting out of the bath, so wait a bit."

Becker was already grabbing his and Melissa's things when she finished talking to Connor.

"Now what?" Becker whispered?

"Hide in the bathroom. I'll take Connor to my room and you leave ok?"

Becker grabbed her by the waist and kissed her and Melissa feelt like losing herself again, and in the next minute she was already with her back on the wall, and Becker's hands are all over.

"Stop! No we can't." she managed to break off, and left his embrace, worried she might not be able to resist if he tried it again.

Melissa managed to put the bath robe over her clothes and when she opens the door to Connor, she pretends to be so tired that she as to go to sleep. Connor sits right beside her and falls asleep in the little sofa she has in her room. Getting out of the bed much time later she checks if Becker had already left. On the bathroom she finds that all her clothes are on the dirty laundry basket and on the floor a paper with a note

**You're beautiful.  
>This conversation is not over.<strong>

_Shit, this man drives me crazy_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you notice I'm trying to upload 1 or 2 chapters a week you notice correctly =)**

**I'm with some good ideas, but your reviews and thoughts would definetely help, and would give me some motivation. (I am honestly loosing the motivation, because I'm not sure if you are liking it or not) so don't forget to review, it's highly appreciated.**

**I hope you liked it, and I know you were probably thinking that Connor was going to interrupt right? Bad timimng Connor ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Mel. MEL."

"Sorry Jess, you were saying?"

"You're really distracted today. Where, what, were you looking at?" Jess turned her chair to try to figure out where Melissa was looking.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Melissa turned to avoid Jess seeing who she was looking at. "I'm still thinking about yesterday."

"I bet that was terrifying."

Melissa tried to avoid the smile, since her head was clearly thinking other things. "Yeah it was."

"And the boys?" Jess insisted.

"I think they will be fine. Jess I have to go finish the report for Lester so I see you, later."

"Ok."

"Were you checking up on me?" a voice behind her when she was climbing the stairs made her jump.

"You scared me." Melissa turned to Becker

"You didn't answer my question."

"Of course I wasn't."

"It was me or Lester, so I'm assuming it was me." He said still walking behind her.

"In your dreams." Melissa entered her office, and turning back to face Becker she added "oh and stop staring at my ass." She closed the door smiling.

()()()()()()()

"Dr. Roberts?"

"Lester? Melissa looked up to the man standing on the door, it was not usual for him to come to her office. "What can I do for you?"

"First you can finish the report about what happened yesterday."

"You didn't come all the way to my office, just to tell me that, did you?"

"Walk with me Melissa."

Melissa looked to Lester and got up, surprised with Lester's behaviour.

"What do you know of what is happening?" Lester asked when they reach the hall, in a lower tone that could only be heard by Mel.

"Nothing." Melissa answered not looking into Lester's eyes.

"I find that quite hard to believe, Dr. Roberts, because if you don't than I definitely hired the wrong person." Melissa couldn't help smile. "I'm going away for a few days, something came up, but you need to stay alert."

"Don't worry Lester; nothing will happen when you're away." Melissa teased him. "And I'll try to keep an eye on Philip."

"I didn't say anything about..."

"I know, you didn't have to. I' m good remember? That's why you hired me."

Lester gave Melissa an almost smiled. "Just one more thing, just make sure you don't get distracted by Captain Becker." Melissa opened her mouth to speak but Lester didn't gave her a chance "Now that you work things out, keep your relation to after work." And he left her standing on the hall as he headed to the elevators.

_No way, there is no way he could know._ Melissa thought as she headed to armoury.

"Mel?"

Melissa turned left and saw Abby's face popping out of the door of the lab.

"Hi Abby. How are you?" Abby shrugged. "I need to know what is happening Abby."

"You're right." Abby sighed. "Is just that I'm so tired, and it is so much..." Melissa could see Abby big blue eyes holding the tears she had already cried so much lately.

"Do you prefer we talk tomorrow?" Melissa putted her hand on Abby's

Abby smiled "Yeah."

"Mel?"

"Yes Abby."

"Are you ok after yesterday? The future can be quite overwhelming."

"I'm still processing everything that happened yesterday." Melissa smiled. Thanks for telling Connor."

"It was the least he could do, after he being so absence. How about Becker?"

"What?" Melissa asked embarrassed and Abby looked to her surprised with her reaction.

"Just wondering how were things between you two."

"We are working things out."

"You're not telling me everything are you?"

"Another time Abby." Melissa smiled and left the lab.

()()()()()()()

"Am I interrupting?" Melissa was standing on the entry of the gym where Becker was training. All that time, and she had never see him training, actually she had never went to that room before, but Thompson had said her that Becker was there and she went looking for him. Melissa got there five minutes earlier, but in that time she had just stood there looking to Becker working out. She knew that was kind of a teenager childish thing, but _damm he was so hot_, more than she had realize, except on the day before, but yesterday was almost a blur on her mind, with everything that had happened.

Becker smiled to her. "I've never seen you here before."

"Today you are being quite hard to find."

"Here I am what do you want from me?" He was standing close to her.

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"After you shower." Melissa smiled pushing him away. "By the way did you said anything to Lester, made any comment about us or yesterday?."

"No, why?"

"How? That man...I don't get it..."

Becker smiled "If you are talking how he always seems to know everything I don't know either, it is can be kind of creepy sometimes."

Melissa smiled as she headed to the hall, thinking how strange Lester was sometimes, _he was clearly worried with something and that wasn't usually a good thing_, she thought now more serious.

"_I can fire you anytime so stop fooling around."_ Melissa stoped in front of Philip's office door. She had never heard him that angry, but he was talking in a lower tone, probably didn't want the ARC to heard him speaking like that to someone. The door and the blinds were closed, and the person answering on the other side of the door spoke in an inaudible tone, making impossible to Melissa to realize who it was Philip was talking too.

"So Mel did you find the Captain?"

_Fuck. _Thompson walked by her, and she realize inside the office the voices had been silenced. "Yeah." Melissa gave Thompson a weak smile, and started to walk again towards her office. "Thank you."

"Jess, do you know where Connor is?"

"_Not here on the ARC, he didn't came in today."_

"Thanks"

_Ok so Philip wasn't talking to Connor, so who was he talking to? He clearly knew she was listening to him, the way the conversation was silenced on the other side of the door had indicated that_ Melissa thought, she had to find out who was Philip talking too.

The ADD alarm sounded loudly than ever.

"Again?" Melissa was now near Jess.

"No. is strange."

"What Jess?"

"False alarm, it was a bug on the system that made the alarm went off."

"Miss Jessica I was under the impression you were the best computer analyst out there." Philip sneak behind them. "What is happening with our computers?"

"I...I don't know Philip our firewalls are inpenetrable, I don't know how this happened but I'll get into it right now."

"Dr. Roberts are you ok?"

_So all this scene was about her_, Melissa realized. The person inside's Philip's office was now long gone, and she could almost bet the false alarm was Philip's doing, he was the one, besides Connor and Jess with the skills and knowledge to make that happen, _and what more propicious time._

"I'm great Philip, thank you."

"I've heard you have been doing some field work."

"Yes Lester decided that..."

"I don't know if you should have been doing that, I mean you're not trained for work in the field nor do you have any kind of experience in that area."

"Thanks for your concern but I..."

"So maybe you should stick to your office in the ARC."

Melissa was looking Philip in the eyes, he was smiling but his eyes were clearly sending a different message.

"Maybe, but since Lester thinks I should do field work, I leave that decision to him, after all he is the one who can fire me."_Shit_ she knew she had said too much right after the last word came out of her mouth. Of course Philip knew she had heard him earlier, but rub it on his face was definitely a hasty move.

"You never know." Philip said in a lower tone when was heading way.

()()()()()()()

Melissa was sleeping in front of TV when the door bell rang.

"Got your message, what happen?"Becker was leaning on the threshold.

"I'm close to be fired by Philip, and something strange is happening on the ARC. Nothing special." Melissa tried to smiled, but failed completely.

"What are you talking about?" Becker closed the door.

"Oh nothing. Why did you come? I told you we could talk other day."

"I got under the impression that you might need this." Becker handed her a chocolate bar. "I was going for ice-cream but they were out chocolate and chip."

Melissa smiled. "How do you know that is my..."

"Favourite?" Becker smiled. "I usually listen when you talk."

Melissa kissed him on the lips and Becker hold her really tight.

"What are we doing?" Melissa asked when they finally parted off

"I thought we were kissing." Becker teased her.

"No Becker, what is this?" He looked serious to her. "Why did you come yesterday."

"I was worried."

"C'mon Becker with was just a scratched."

"No Mel I was worried when the boy came off the anomaly and said to me that you were in the future, I was really scared to lose you. The future predators are the worst, I already..."

Melissa could tell Becker was trying to control itself. "I couldn't lose you like I lost her."

Suddenly it hit Melissa; Dr. Sarah Parker had been killed almost two years ago by future predators. Melissa knew all team's loses were hard on Becker, but she knew Dr. Sarah had been the worst for him. She hadn't read anything in the files, but on the few times Abby or Connor had spoken of Sarah they had let slip that there was a love interest on both sides.

Melissa let go Becker's embrace. "What?" He asked.

Melissa was quite confused with all the thoughts that were going through her mind on that moment. "Did you love her?"

"What?"

"Did you love Sarah?" Becker was taken by surprised by the question.

"What does that have to do..."

"We have been in this back and forth for months Becker. You flirted with me, you flirted with Jess, you kiss me, you discredit me, you make out with me.

What do you want? Did you love her? Do you still love her?" Melissa asked finally "Because at least that could explain your behaviour."

Becker kept quite just looking at Melissa, she knew he usually didn't kept silent, so she just turned around and sit on the sofa frustrated, and worried she might have gotten too far.

"I liked Sarah." Becker finally said, "We got really close after Connor, Abby and Danny disappeared." Melissa looked up to Becker who was still standing on the same spot, talking to her, looking to the floor. "We never had anything, because of the work, because we were both too focus on find them, or maybe just because we both knew it was just attraction, deep down Sarah didn't know what her really feelings for Danny were and I was just focus on work.

Losing her was hard, as you probably know it was what made me walk off the ARC. But no Melissa I didn't love her." He said now looking Melissa on the eyes.

Melissa got up and started to walk to the kitchen, she wanted to keep questioning him, she wanted to understand, but she also knew she couldn't push him too much.

"Mel." She turned and faced him. "I know I acted like a jerk, special around Lester, I wanted to push you away but at the same time I didn't; you mess with me and you're quite hard to handle sometimes." Melissa smiled. "The truth is yesterday I finally realize it. I want to be with you Melissa ."

Melissa felt her heart skip a beat after Becker's final words. She got near him and kissed him passionate and they lost track of time while they were kissing almost afraid to part off again.

"So this was I need to tell you to get this kind of response?" Becker asked laughing when they finally broke off to catch air.

"Thank you." Melissa smiled "For open your heart like that, I never thought you did it."

"You mess with me big time, you know that right?"

"Likewise."

"Yeah I know you can't even keep it cool when I'm taking care of your injuries."

Melissa blushed and Becker kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all thanks for still following guys, thank you to the new followers and to my usually reviewers here and outside =)**

**So new chapter is longer than usually to make up to all the waiting. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm really glad I finally wrote this. I've got this scene between Becker & Mel in my head forever, so I hope I didn't let you down in this scene when they finally get everything straight (at least for now...)**

**I'll be back on Primeval storyline soon, and after that it won't take long to finish the story =)**

**Also I don't know if you can actually see the video of Melissa and Becker that I made awhile ago the link is not working for me, so if you wanted to see it and can't feel free to tell me I'll send you the link :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It was a long wait, sorry for that.  
>This chapter is short, and it's kind of a <em>filler<em>, mainly Becker and Mel cutness, so I hope you like it :)  
>After next chapter the story will go back to Primeval correct timeline, with some changes of course ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Melisa woke up with the sunlight entering through the blinds, it was a nice and warm felling to wake up in Becker's arms, she couldn't quite believe it yet, but there she was with his arms wrapped around her.<p>

"Good morning sunshine." Melissa looked up to Becker.

"Didn't know you were awake."

"I was wondering if I should wake you to go to work, or just let you sleep."

"We have to work?"

Becker smiled. "I have training with the troops in one hour."

"Ask Thompson to replace you." She said in a lazy tone and kissed him.

"No can do sunshine. And you…" he stated pushing her from the bed "also have to work."

Melissa putted a resigned faced and enter the bathroom.

"I was wond…" Melissa didn't finish the sentence surprised with finding Becker doing breakfast.

"What?" He wondered turning to her.

"Is just…" Melissa had to be honest it wasn't just the sweetness of him doing the breakfast for her, that was sweet but not breath taking, the truth is seeing Becker cooking wearing just the short and tight pair of boxers he was using the night earlier made her blush. It was true they had slept together last night, but last night they were both so hungry and needed from all the tension built that she didn't had spent many time just watching him, and now she was just doing that.

Becker laughed realizing where she was looking and why she had stopped talking so suddenly. "That way you're going to make me blush."

"Fuck Becker!" She said trying to sound upset.

"That's ok Mel." Becker said hugging her. "I know I'm hot and you're surprised you scored such a great guy."

She pushed him laughing "You wish! Didn't know you were so self sure of yourself."

"Thanks." He said pushing her again to him

"Why?" But Becker didn't answered and just kissed her softly.

"Because you're so beautiful" he whispered on her ear, and she shivered like she always did. There was just something in the way he always said that, like he could see her, and feel her like nobody else, that made her heart always skip a beat.

()()()()()()

With Lester gone Melissa morning had been very busy, although was not her job, she had to answer important calls and talk to some important people, using her skills to re-unsure them that recent incidents hadn't leak to the public and they managed to keep everything under control. That job was obviously William's but all morning he hadn't been seen, and with Matt also unavailable everything just kind of end up at Melissa's feet.

"I haven't seen you all morning." Jess entered the common room.

"I'm so full of work you wouldn't believe it. Where is Will by the way? This is his job." Melissa sat on the counter zipping on her hot tea.

"He was not feeling well this morning so he stayed home."

"And you are not at his house taking care of him?" Melissa asked teasing her.

"I'm also full of work, with anomalies opening everywhere, but I'll go home at lunch time."

"He is in your house?"

"Yes." She said smiling and leaving the room.

"Hi Jess, why are you smiling like that?"

"Hi Becker. Nothing…"

Becker looked to Melissa who had an worried expression on her face. "What was that?"

"Love, I'm afraid."

"And what is that?" Becker pointed to her face

"Worry."

"Again Mel? Don't worry about them. Jess is happy." Becker putted his arm around Melissa's waist.

"I know Becker; I just want that for her." She let go of his arms

"What?" He asked surprised.

"You told me you wanted to wait to let everyone know about us, and also it's not professional, you know that."

"Yeah I know." He said getting close to her again. "But you are there looking like that and there is no one here."

"Well there are cameras." She pointed to the camera on the door's threshold. "And I'm wearing jeans." She walked to the door.

"Really fitted jeans." Becker whispered on Melissa's ear before she exit.

()()()()()()

"Melissa I need to talk to you!" Becker entered her office all of the suddenly

"What happen?" Melissa got up worried.

Becker quickly closed the blinds of her office, and grabbed Melissa, before she could actually realize what was happening.

"Wait… what…" Becker leaned her against the wall and kissed her, Melissa could felt her knees giving in and she clung on Becker while they kiss passionate.

"You're crazy." Melissa said when they broke off.

"You know this is all your doing."

"The jeans are not that tight!" Melissa stated.

"Actually they are, but I was not talking about that."

Melissa smiled and started to place kisses near to his mouth just to tease him. "Nice move coming here, since there are actually no cameras in my office."

"It was that or Lester's office, and I'm not that crazy."

Melissa laughed. "So all of this is you making out for the time we lost?"

Becker lowered is voice "You have no idea how much I…"

"Mel?" Abby knocked on the door and entered giving Melissa and Becker just enough time broke off and composed.

Abby looked from Mel to Becker and try to hide a laugh "I'm sorry I should have waited for an answer, but I just assumed you were working.

"That's ok." Melissa said in her most natural tone. "But next time wait for my answer, I can be with a patient."

"I got to go now."Becker left, and then turned back to Melissa, behind Abby and say, without any sound "D_inner?"_

Melissa smiled, and Becker nodding in understanding made7 with his fingers

"So… what's going on Mel?" Abby looked at her suspicious andlaughing.

"Nothing. Just talking."

"Sure you were… you were extremely close when I entered."

"Don't imagine things Abby." Melissa said trying not to blush. "What do you want?"

Abby smiled in understanding. "Are you finally dating?"

"What?" Melissa hesitated. "No…Of course we are not."

"OMG you had sex!"

"What do you wanted Abby?"

"So it's true?" Abby couldn't help herself, but seeing Melissa's face turning serious she stopped teasing her.

"We need to show you something."

"We?"

"Yes me and Matt."

"He is here?"

"Yes, come to his lab as soon as you can Melissa."

"Ok Abby, I just need to finish some stuff, but I'll pass their later."

As Abby was leaving she turned around "Do you think Connor will kick his ass?"

"Who? Melissa looked up. "Philip's?"

"Becker's. When he finds out he is doing his little sister."

"Get out!" Melissa couldn't help laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kat - I'm still wondering who you think was on the office... haha (We will find out soon)**

**Thank you to all who put alerts on my story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Will? What are you doing here?"

"What?" Will turn surprise when heard Melissa's voice. "I'm just…Well what do you think?" He said getting embarrass..

"I don't know Will, that's why I'm asking. What are you doing in front of Jess's computer?"

"Looking for her, obviously." He said sounded annoyed.

"Well she went home to be with you, but I have a feeling you already knew that right?"

"What are you saying Melissa?"

"I've got to go, hope you are feeling better." Melissa said in a dry tone and turned around walking to Matt's lab.

Her head was spinning, she knew there was something wrong, she had knew that for a long time, but now the feeling was too big to ignore.

Entering Matt's lab, she saw Abby, Matt and Emily around a computer trying to break some kind of code. Matt and Abby explained to her how Abby had copy Connor's hard-drive, and now they were trying to break the code.

"So you just put me in the loop, because you need help to crack that?" Melissa was quite wroth.

"No Mel, you got it all wrong."

"Really Abby, did I? I actually could expect this from Matt, but from you? You stole important stuff from Connor, and you are acting on his back, and you want my help."

Abby eyes were shinning from the tears she was trying to contain. "It's not that Mel, you have no idea…"

"And you took advantage of that Matt. Shame on you. What kind of leader are you?"

"The kind that wants to help his team, and save the world."

"By lying to them?"

"Ok, you are right. We need you to help decipher the code, you should had explain all to you sooner, but you have to understand I don't know what is going to happen, only that is something bad, and it will happen soon."

"If I told you sooner." Abby was now talking again "You would also have to hide it from Connor, I didn't want that.

"Why don't you tell Lester and Becker?"

"They can't know it yet, not without concrete proof."

"Why not?"

"They would have to act, and Connor could be in a really bad situation."

"But I have to tell Becker."

"Why?" Matt asked

"Mel please…"Abby looked to Melissa in understanding. "It's Connor."

Melissa sighed "What do you need me for? I'm not a computer genius as Connor you know that right?"

"Sure, but maybe you can help us."

"Does Philip know you have this copy?"

"Of course not Melissa." Matt looked at her. "Why, do you know something?"

_Shit_, Melissa sat on the chair finally realizing what she had been missing for some time now.

"No, no… but I was thinking I should take this upstairs, no cameras there." She added when Matt looked at her surprised. "Philip seems to always know what I'm doing, we better not take any risks."

"You keep it there?"

"Yes, and I'll try some things, before getting home, I'll let you know if I found something."

"Don't you want help?" Matt enquired

"Not today thanks."

()()()()()()

When she finally got to her office, her head was ready to explode. Finally everything made sense, and she was very angry with herself for not realizing sooner, and of course with William for lying to her all that time.

"Hello Jess, you came back?"

"Yeah Mel, Will was feeling better so he came here and we totally missed each other, so I came back to finish some stuff."

Melissa smiled, a fake and weak smile that, fortunately Jess was too busy to notice. "I'm going home, can you tell William tomorrow I need to talk to him, about some work stuff?"

"Sure Mel, goodnight."

()()()()()()

The plan was very simple, and honestly very stupid too, Melissa managed so sneak out to Lester's office, the only other office that didn't had cameras, and she knew no one was going to enter there, since Lester was gone. She also knew that she should have told Matt what she had realize, and that was the stupid part of the plan, not telling anyone, but it was Will and she needed to understand.

It didn't took too long for Jess to go home, and right after that she saw William sneaking out to her office.

"I believe you're looking for this." She entered the office with the copy of Connor's hard drive in her hand.

William turned apparently not so surprised as she would expect. "Yes I am that is not yours."

"Not yours, or your boss either by the matter of fact." Melissa closed the door and got close to William. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this William, lying to people, doing Philip's dirty work?"

"Can't the great figure it out?" He said ironic "You're losing your abilities my darling… it took you a lot of time to figure out what I was really doing for Philip."

"Spying on us and reporting to Philip but how did he know about the hard-drive copy?"

"April."

Melissa nodded. "You're right, I did take too much time, after all our history you would be the last person I would have a suspicious on."

William gave her a sad smile. "And that was exactly why Philip hired you." She added. "You still didn't answer me why, is your grudge for me that big that you had to come here screwing me and my family?"

"You abandon me!"

"I broke up with you, it's totally different."

"You broke up with me, when I needed the most."

"Because of a job? Fuck you William, it was my family, how selfish are you?" She was trying very hard not to yell.

"It was a good easy job, Philip has the connections and it was very well paid." He finally said.

"So you betrayed us for money? Who are you? When did you become this person?"

"When you left me."

"FUCK YOU William, don't put this on me."

For a moment they both kept quiet, and after a few seconds William broke the silence "So what you going to do now? Why didn't you tell Matt?"

"Because… it's you William, I like you, I always did, I know we are not friends but I care about you, and deep down I was hoping I was wrong. Don't you see that Philip is doing some really bad and mess up thing?"

"Actually I don't, I only see you plotting against him, when he actually is trying to do good."

"Is that what you say at night to be able to sleep?"

"Fuck you Melissa."

"What really upsets me is that you have been playing with Jess all this time, and you're going to break her heart."

"Well at least I took her out of your way, didn't I?"

Suddenly Melissa looked at the time 8.30pm, _shit_. "Go to hell." Melissa said walking way.

"Melissa wait!" Mel turned around surprise by the change of William's tone "I love Jessica."

"I know, and that is what it makes it more sad. You completely lost yourself and you have no clue of wrong and right anymore."

()()()()()()

Her phone was in Lester's office, ten missed calls from Becker, and five messages asking about her and telling her to pick up the phone. She owed him a big apology, but she was just not in the mood for that, right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jessfairy88 thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Kat thanks maybe one of these days I'll share with all of you the missing chapters of this story hahah ;)**

**Hope you like the Mel and Will angst.**

**Things now are going to get ugly, so be warn, and also I'm going back to Primeval storyline on the next chapter =)**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: From now on we are back on Primeval timeline. This will follow story from ep 5.04**

**I'm not a fan of using a lot of the same dialogs and stuff of the episodes. I like to put something now and then, but even in the scenes that are smiliar I can add some lines, and change some stuff, so don't be angry if I change some stuff. It's for the good of the writting.**

**Also there are only 2 to 4 chapters to go, so we are almost reaching the finish line.**

* * *

><p>It took Melissa twice the time, she usually needed to get to Becker's house, she didn't want to talk to him by phone, so she decided to go there.<p>

"Hello." She said when Becker answered the door, but he just walked away to the living room.

"I'm sorry Becker, but something came out, and I forgot my phone, and I only saw the time at 8.30."

"Where were you?" he asked without looking to her.

"In the ARC, working."

"Why did Jess told me you had went home"

"She probably miss understood me, I don't know Becker." Melissa said getting close.

Becker pulled away "What were you doing?"

"Again? What is this an interrogation? I was working!"

"Sorry." Becker said, still not looking to Melissa "You should have called someone to help you."

Melissa smiled "That's ok. You know me I like working without anyone annoying me." She said holding to Becker.

Becker looked Melissa in the eyes for the first time "That's why you were with William?" He asked walking away from her with a disappointed look in his eyes

Melissa looked to him surprised "Yeah." He continued "I forgot to say hello when I came back to the ARC and saw you with _him_." Becker accentuated the _him_

"I was not with _him_, I can't believe you are suggesting that."

"You just lied to me right now saying you were alone."

"I didn't said that Becker. I said I worked alone, William just passed by."

"For some reason I can't believe you; I saw you were arguing."

"Yes we were, but that doesn't mean anything Becker, why are you acting so jealous?"

"WHY?" He yelled getting close to her. "Because you are lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"STOP IT, you can't even look me in the eyes when you say that, how do you want me to believe in you?"

Melissa was trying very hard to control the tears, "There is nothing between me and William" she said in a low tone.

"So what were you really doing?" Becker asked still exalted.

Melissa hesitated for 2 seconds before answering "I can't tell you."

Becker threw his arms in the air and just walked away from Melissa.

"Please trust me Becker, I can't tell you right now, but I will."

"I have to trust you, but you don't trust me. I can see this is working well."

"Becker…"

"Please leave."

"What?"

Becker opened the door "Leave!" She looked to him wroth, and left feeling angry with Becker, with William, with Abby, but especially with herself.

()()()()()()

"I was not able to break the code." Melissa was with Matt, Emily and Abby around the hard-drive copy. "Also I think there is something you need to know." She said looking to Matt.

"Now you are getting me worried."

The ADD alarm went off and they all run to Jess, to see what is going on."

"The anomalie…"

"What Jess?"

"Is inside, in Connor's lab

Melissa and the others couldn't quite believe when they saw the anomaly in Connor's lab, Abby was furious discussing with Connor, Matt was trying to talk to Philip to close it down, and Melissa just kept pacing back and forwards. After Philip went out another alarm went off, this time it was a different sound and one that unfortunately Melissa and Connor knew too well.

Some creature had came through the small anomaly Connor had opened and in no time they had eat alive the guard that was guarding it. Lockdown was starting and Becker was giving orders to contact Lester immediately.

"_Emily you should leave with the rest of the non-essential staff."_ Melissa heard Becker saying

"Who is he calling non-essential?" She asked Melissa that couldn't help smile

"_Melissa and William should also leave."_ Becker said in the same tone.

"_William didn't came in today Becker."_ Melissa heard Jess saying.

"He has a point" Matt turned to Melissa and Emily, you have to go.

"I don't think so." Melissa replied while Emily walked away

"It is his call Mel."

_This is a direct order! Leave."_

When Becker said this last sentence Matt, Abby and Connor looked to Melissa surprise by his tone, Melissa didn't say a word and just turned around and follow Emily's path, more worried about not crying than actually seeing where she was going. Hearing Becker's words brought back the memories of the previous night, and it still hurt it so much she couldn't even see that Emily was right there next to her.

"Mel? What's going on?"

Melissa raised her head "Nothing important now." She said almost without a sound.

"Oh my dear, something is definitely wrong, but you're right, we will talk later, come."

()()()()()()

"_Melissa what is happening?"_

"Where are you William?"

"_I'm at Prospero's, Philip needed to talk to me."_

"I can't believe after yesterday, you were…"

"_I didn't talk to him after yesterday Melissa, it was him…"_

"That doesn't matter now. There are some creatures in the Arc, Jess is hurt pretty bad William, you have to convince Philip to lift lockdown"

"_Jess? Why how?"_

"Anaphylactic shock there is no adrenaline near …" William didn't let Melissa finsh the sentence and hang out. Melissa turned again to Matt and Connor who were discussing with Abby what to do.

"The panic room." Melissa said joining the conversation

"What?"Abby asked

"Lead?" Matt said looking to Melissa and Connor.

"We would be safe in there?"

"Maybe Mel, but why are you asking we can't do it, Matt fried my computer?"

Melissa looked to Matt, and he nodded and got out of the room.

"Mel, no." Abby said in lower tone.

"What are you talking?" Connor asked Mel and Abby.

"Here." Matt said delivering Connor the external disk "We copied your hard-drive."

"I don't understand." Connor looked to Abby. "You were all plotting against me? Mel?" Melissa could see the disappointment on Connor's eyes

"Me had nothing to do with it, and you wouldn't listen to me."

"We will deal with this later, now you've got work to do." Matt said to Connor who started working on producing a gamma radiation which would kill everything in the Arc, except them and the caged creatures, as long as the gamma didn't penetrate lead.

"Becker, Emily can you hear us? Damm it." Melissa looked to Abby "Comms are down."

"You should go check on them, and tell them to go the panic room."

"You'll have time to go to the panic room right?" Abby asked Matt and Connor. "This isn't some noble thing where you blow yourselves up to save the rest of us right?"

"I hope not, if I'm honest." Connor said smiling to Abby.

"Good. Let's go Mel."

"I'm right behind you Abby."

As Abby left, Melissa looked from Matt to Connor. "Connor…"

"Please Mel…" He said looking in her eyes "You have to go." Melissa give a nod, they knew each other so well, it's wasn't really need too much words. She also knew their chances of getting out of the lab and in the panic room, where not that good, but she had to believe they could do it.

Suddenly all became dark, Abby was long gone, probably not realizing Melissa was not exactly following her. Everything was falling apart with the creatures inside Arc's building structure, and was by luck that Melissa didn't got fatally injured by the beam that cracked when she reached the end of the second corridor, still the beam fall on the top of her foot and she fall on the floor.

_Fuck!_ "Abby?" Nothing but silence. "ABBY? CONNOR?" Melissa started to freak out. She had to get up fast, she could hear the hundreds of bugs walking inside the walls, and also she only had 3 minutes to get on the panic room.

With a lot of effort she managed to get up, she couldn't prevent tears of pain from falling on her cheeks. There is a lot a person can do when their life is in real danger, Melissa knew that, but she never would have really believed prior to this. Her foot was most likely broken, the pain was excruciating, and still she was managing to crawl to save her life.

Melissa she knew she couldn't crawl to the panic room in less than 3minutes, but she had to try, this couldn't be it, she couldn't die angry with Becker or without saying goodbye to Connor, the two man she loved most in the world, and she would die without being in peace with both, that didn't seem fair.

_Ok I have to try it. _Melissa got up, putting most of her weight on the good foot, but when she tried to walk she almost fainted with the pain. "NOOOOO." Melissa yelled frustrated.

"MEL? MEL?"

"I'm here."

Becker took Mel in his arms and run. He was holding her close and so tight she could smell his nice perfume, that one she loved so much, the same that was still on her pillow and on her sheets.

X

"_We're still alive?" Emily asked_

"_Don't sound so surprise."_

"_I always knew the plan would work." Matt said with a smile._

"_How is she?" Abby pointed to Melissa, still in Becker's arms_

"_Unconscious." Becker answered "I think she broke her foot._

_Connor held Melissa, to check if everything was really ok. _

"_Where are you going?" Abby asked Becker _

"_Jess needs the adrenaline."_

()

_Although Jess was now ok, both she and Melissa were now on the hospital_

"_Mel?"_

"_No it's Connor."_

"_How it's Jess? What happened guys? I couldn't talk to any of you?" William asked worried on the other side of the phone._

"_She is ok now mate." Connor heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone._

"_Can I talk to Mel."_

"_No Will, she was also hurt, everything is fine, but she is still unconscious. It was important?"_

_William took a deep breath "I'm here at Prospero Connor."_

"_What? Why are you on Prospero?"_

"_I'll explain to you later, but Philip did give the other to autodestruct the ARC."_

"_Then, how?"_

"_I was able to stop it, without his knowledge. He is not a good person Connor be careful."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all people who still add my story to fav, or to alert.**

**Don't forget to review it means a lot, also if you have been reading and reviewing maybe you can participate on chosing the missing chapters I'll wrote for this story. Keep reviewing and information will come to you ;)**

**Kat - we all hate April...lol. Also you can definetely choose the theme for one of the 3/4 one-shot missing chapters I'll do of this fiction. So feel free to think of something and say to me ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

"So I leave you for a matter of days and in that time you" – Lester said turning to Connor "nearly destroyed the ARC; you two almost died; you turn out to be working for the enemy and you" Lester said finally turning to Matt "are either a visitor from the future, or in fact, and I think this is the more likely option, clinically mad."

"The former." Matt said with a smile "but then I would say that if I was clinically mad."

"Do we have a security check, for this…?"

"Sorry Sir, the machine that checks people from the future was out of order."

"I'll do the sarcasm." Lester turned to Becker "If you don't mind."

As Lester talked their options with Connor and Matt, Melissa couldn't help looking to Becker, they haven't talked since that night, not even in the hospital after Becker had save her. She knew he had been in the hospital Abby had told her, but he didn't go actually see her, of course she should still be in resting home, a broken foot was not something to be cured in this short time, but she couldn't stay away, not with all that was happening, so there she was with a cast on her foot and crutches that allowed her to walk.

As Philip entered Lester's office an awkward silence took over the room, making Melissa come back from her thoughts.

"What an awkward silence, anything I should know?"

"No, no purely routine." Lester quickly answered "Well think you. Dismissed."

"Becker wait," Melissa asked grabbing his arm after they left Lester's office. Becker shook it off and continued. "Hilary Becker please wait!" Everyone turned out hearing Becker full name, but quickly turned again after seeing Melissa and Becker's face.

Becker turned slowly and getting close to Melissa asked in a lower tone. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Is any good time as it will ever be." Melissa stated. "I'm sorry." she continued "I should have dealt with things differently.

"You shouldn't have lied to me."

"I didn't…"

"You didn't trust me Melissa; with all this happening…I should have known."

"They were scared that you had to act if you knew."

"They are my friends too, you know that right?"

"I do, but…"

"What do you want me to say Melissa? That all it's ok? Because it's not.

You made sure you screw us up." Becker walked way

"You have been screw us all this years, I screw us this once, and you can't even forgive me after I apologize? Really Becker?" Melissa walked away to her office realizing that everyone was looking from her to Becker. Apparently she had spoken a little too loud, but she really didn't care, not anymore.

()()()()()()

There secret was out. A T-Rex was walking in the streets of London and panic was installed.

"Not exactly the moment of standing around watching telly." Lester said behind them, as they looked to images of what was happening out there. "Oh and if someone, and yes that means you William, can think of a cover story for the six o'clock news."

"Ok the plan stays exactly the same."Matt said turning to the team.

"Jess you coordinate. Mel you stay with her, and give all the help she needs, and be ready, we might need your skills in dealing with people. Abby, Becker, Emily you're on the T-Rex; Connor keep Philip here. William you came with me to New Dawn"

"This is not good." Melissa said to Jess, sitting next to her, "how can I help you Jess?"

"Well you know computers don't you?"

"Not as much as you or Connor, but yeah."

"I'll definitely need help."

"How are you by the way?"

"About the fact that everyone lied to me, or just William?"

Melissa looked to Jess surprised. She was pissed, Melissa could tell, apparently William's talk with Jess, hadn't went better than hers with Becker."

"Listen Mel, I know it's not your fault, and I just realize you have also crap to deal with Becker, but I'm not sure if I want to talk about William now."

"Fair enough." Melissa smiled "But just for the record, that stupid asshole really loves you."

Now was Jess turn to look to Melissa surprised. "But that shouldn't also be me to tell you, right?"

Jess smiled "look at us, saving the world while having a girly chat."

"Genius minds." Melissa winked

"Just a side note Mel, so you and Becker…"

"Are probably not together anymore, as you could hear by my last line and Becker walking way."

"Dumbass Becker." Jess winked back to Melissa.

The ADD alarm went off.

"Shit." Melissa said.

"Jess, what happen?" Connor asked getting near to them

"There is a second anomaly. Wait…I don't believe it."

"No way, that can't be right."Connor was looking at the monitors

"The anomalies…" Melissa couldn't believe it too "Are opening everywhere, all over the world."

"Let's go Connor." Philip said from the elevator.

"Connor." Melissa grabbed his arm. "Be careful, don't do anything stupid."

Connor smiled "You know me sis."

"That's the problem." Melissa smiled. "And one more thing, I'm pretty sure he knows."

"What?"

"Philip knows you're onto to him, that man is a lunatic, so take care."

"Don't worry Mel." Connor kissed her on her forehead. "Good luck girls."

"You too."

"Matt, anomalies are opening everywhere."

"_So it begins."_

()()()()()()

"It's crazy out there, how are you handling things here ladies?" Lester approached them

"Jess is making a brilliant job."

"We both are to be honest, but there is just too many."

"What is the status on the team?"

"They are all at New Dawn, except from Becker, we can't contact him." Melissa answered. "Teams delta, omega and pi are all over London trying to close the anomalies."

"I can't believe it!"

"What Jess?"

"An anomaly opened here."

"That's my new Jaguar." Lester said wroth. "Now it's personal."

()()()()()()

"I can't reach any of them now."

"Shit that is not good Jess. Wait what is that?"

"What is happening?" Lester asked behind the girls

"The anomalies. They closed."

"_Mel? Are you there?_

"Becker? We were worried, how are you?"

"_Everything is great, what is happening with the anomalies?"_

"They are closing, every single one is closing." Jess said

"_Philip?"_

"Most likely, we can't reach the others."

"_I'll go to New Dawn…"_

All of the suddenly all went dark. The power in the entire ARC was down.

"What is this now, someone forgot to pay the electricity?"

Melissa got up with difficulty, to go the generator box "That's ok Mel, I'll go there."

"I hate this thing." Melissa said looking to the cast on her feet.

"Ok all set, we are working with the back-up generator."

"So can you...?"

"No all feeds are down, no comms, no anomaly panel, nothing. No electricity."

"Wait." Melissa said trying to reach her pocket and taking her cell phone from inside.

"Really?" Lester said looking to the phone on her hand. "I'm surprised."

"Becker."

"_Mel what happened?"_

"A general power cut down."

"Probably something to do with Philip's infernal machine." Melissa heard Lester saying.

"I'm going to put you on speaker."

"How is everything there?" Lester asked

Silence… and then a car engine starting._ "Ready to go Sir, heading for New Dawn now."_

"That's a good man."

"Becker?" Mel picked up the phone, now that Lester was heading for his office and Jess was following him.

"_Yes Mel?" _He said, no angry, no sadness in his voice, just professional Captain Becker.

"I have a bad feeling about Connor. Please make sure he is…"

"_Don't worry Mel, I take care of him."_

"Be safe." She said hanging out, without being able to shake out the bad feeling she had inside.

Jess and Lester were in his office, Mel could see Lester was giving Jess an uplifting talk, at the first Jess smiled, but then she just stayed very still, looking through the glass in front, to Melissa's right, and that was when Melissa saw it… a future predator.

For some divine reason Melissa had walked a little bit, when she was talking to Becker, and so now she was covert by the monitors in which Jess usually worked.

_Don't make a move, don't make a sound, don't breath, keep it calm, they can feel you. _She could hear Becker's words on her head. That day they had talk about almost everything, after making love they just hold together and since neither of them was able to sleep, Becker had taught her the survival basics in the Arc. Melissa smiled at that thought. Surprisingly the memories of that day was keeping her calm enough for the predator to disappear from there to the corridor without noticing her.

Lester and Jess came out the office; Melissa could see Lester carrying his gun.

"I warned Becker about the predator." Melissa said looking to them with her cell phone in her hand. "Just text him."

"Good girl, now let's go."

"Where? "

"To get some batteries my EMD is out." Lester look at Melissa's crutches. "You don't have a gun of your one by any chance do you?"

Melissa smiled taking from under her shirt an EMD twice smaller than Lester.

"Wait a minute…That is a prototype, there is no… how did you?" Lester was confused

"Go quickly, now it's not the time." Melissa said with a serious face.

She started walking to Lester's office, leaving the crutches behind afraid they would make a noise when hitting the floor; she dropped on her four and started to crawling, figuring out this would probably be the best way to move without noise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is it guys... One more chapter and it's the end of this little fiction.**

**If you want to know what will happen stay tune (yeah you know how Primeval ended... but as you can see, I'm not doing everything as in the show) Throw me your ideas...maybe you get it right :P  
><strong>

**Don't forget to keep reviewing, I really like to know your thoughts, only helps me to get better.**

**The Sheep of Destiny - thanks for your reviewing. hope you keep following.**

**BigSmile1983 - Glad to see you here hun, glad you like**

**=) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: First of all thank you for all the story alerts and favourites throught this all journey.  
>Thank you <strong>

**Beth,drodegers,BigSmile1983,Simpa007,Jessib91,WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately,hotterhatter,Jessfairy88 - miss hearing from you**

**Mijo54 - I know you probably will read this sometime after I upload it, but I really love that you are reviewing every single chapter**

** Kat - also miss your reviews, hope you are beeing able to read it**

** Andy, BigSmiley1986/ChineseBojo - also thank you for the reviews and taking time to read it and then giving your opinion.**

**If I missed someone I'm sorry, and I really thank you for the support.**

**now let's go to what matters :)**

* * *

><p>The small EMD was a present from Becker; she couldn't quite believe it when she saw it for the first time. <em>"It's just a prototype" <em>he had said _"If it works well they will make more."_ She had never tested it, and she wished she didn't have to use it now too.

_What was taking Lester and Jess so long?_ Melissa heard a loud noise – S_hit -_ if she had hear it so had the predator, without much thinking she grabbed the black box, that was still hanging on her waist and threw it as far as possible behind Jess's computers. The black box hit the floor with a bang, and soon she heard the future predator approaching. It was a matter of time before he felt her, she would only have a chance to hit him, and she couldn't miss it.

The kick from the EMD was bigger than she had imagined and both she and the predator fell r after the shoot.

With some difficulty and pain Melissa managed to get up, and looking to the corridor she spotted Jess carrying Lester, who she could see, was injured badly.

"What happened?" Melissa whispered when they approached her. "Jess?" Melissa could tell she was in shock. "Damm it Jess talk to me."

Jess was shaking and if she had to guess Melissa would bet they had encountered the predator before she managed to deviated his attention.

"It's all good now Jess." Melissa walked to the girl, holding the pain from putting on the floor her broken foot. "Sit here. Lester, how are you?"

Lester mumble some sounds; _at least he was still conscious_ Melissa thought.

"Here Jess take Lester's gun and shoot if you see any predator; don't hesitate. All will be over soon, don't worry"

"Mel?" Jess grabbed her arm when she was walking away. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not Jessy, I'll just go over there" Melissa pointed to the computers "So I can spot it if any predator comes."

**x**

Melissa had just reach her spot when she heard some noise on the corridors, she stayed alert and it was a relief when the team entered the ARC; none of them spotted her, and she didn't call them afraid the predators could hear.

"Where is Mel?" Becker sounded worried. "Jess where is Mel?"

"Here, Becker." Abby whispered. Connor got to her first.

"Sis is everything ok?" Melissa hugged Connor really tight.

"How are you, is everything ok? What happened?"

"Calm down Mel, is all good now, well not all yet, but soon."

"I'm not staying in the office again." Melissa stated.

Connor smiled, "Fair enough. "

"You know how many of them there are?" Abby had just approached them and was pointing to the dead predator.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he is not the only one."

**x**

As the boys went look for the prototype anomaly, William took Lester and Jess to get medical help. Abby, Melissa and Emily were trying to track down the predators using Abby's idea to disrupt sound so they could slow them down.

"Abby behind you!"

Abby turned at the sound of Melissa's voice and was knocked down by a predator; fortunately Becker appeared behind him and shot it on the head. "That was the first I managed to…"

"Becker look out!" Abby shouted. Becker turned just in time to hit it.

"Two in a row." Melissa smiled. "100 points."

"How funny." Becker gave her a sarcastic smile. "You?" He said pointing to the other predator on the floor.

"Your weapon." She said waving the prototype. "Small gun, really effective."

"Wait a minute I never saw that gun…" Abby started.

"We are ready." Matt approached them. "Let's go."

"I'm coming too." Melissa stated. "I'm not going to stand here alone." She grabbed her crutches and start walking behind them.

"Oh c'mon." Becker came back and took Melissa in his arms. "This way we will never get there."

Melissa give him an annoyed face, but didn't put up a fight; she had miss the contact with Becker, and although he wouldn't admitted it, she knew he had miss it too.

()()()()()()

"It's all good." Connor and Becker were looking to the container with the small anomaly.

"I'm going to start the car."

Before Becker could do anything, Matt entered the car and drove into the anomaly.

"Nooooo."

"Matt."

As Matt entered the anomaly there was a big explosion, and the anomaly closed, and then just silence.

Emily was crying, Becker hugged her. Abby was still in shock. Melissa leaned on Connor, not really believing what had just happened.

All of the suddenly a known shape walked through the smoke and wrecks.

"Matt?" Emily said at first afraid, all looked surprised, but when the young man came out of the smoke everyone run to him.

"Matt."

"I can't run you know that?" Melissa asked from behind them. "But I'm also glad you survived." They approached her and hug.

"This is it then?" Melissa asked

"We did it." Connor replied. "This means we change the future."

"Yeah… I think so."

"Matt what about my truck?" Becker turned to Matt. "Oh well, I guess we just walk back to the ARC."

They all look to Melissa who shrug "It's going to take some time, but I can make it."

()()()()()()

Entering the ARC was at the same time happy and sad, after the bug incident the ARC had, had some repairs, but now there was, again, a lot of damage made by the predators.

But she got it now; after two years, Melissa had finally got it, why they worked there and still continued too, even when they knew how danger It could be. The rush, the adrenaline, the saving the world, made it all worth it, and made it also put everything in perspective.

"You should go talk to him." Abby approached Melissa.

"And say what?" They were both looking for the young Captain giving orders to their soldiers.

"That you are sorry?"

"I already say that, and he didn't accept it. He is very stubborn you know."

Abby laughed "Oh, because you are not? Try the truth, try what you really feel."

"That I'm dying for kissing him?" Melissa turned quickly to Abby, embarrassed, realizing she had actually said that out loud.

"For instance." Abby winked

**x**

"Abby we need to talk."

Abby smile to Mel, before turning to Connor. "Really Connor? I'm kind of busy now…"

"What you said back there Abby…"

"Yes?"

"It was true?"

Melissa was completely lost, and was looking from Abby to Connor, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do you think I was going to joke with that?" Abby looked serious to Connor.

He smiled and picked her up "I love you so much Abby Maitland."

Abby smile "Can you keep it a secret for now?"

"I can do anything you want."

"Anything?"

Connor seemed to think on the subject for awhile before answering. "Yeah anything."

"Wait." Melissa interrupted them "Are you?" She said realizing what they were talking about.

"She is fast." Abby smiled to Connor.

"Naaa, she is losing abilities, the Mel I know, would had guess it in the first 2minutes."

"Oh my god, you're…"

"Shhhh"

"Pregnant? Melissa said in a lower tone.

"Yes auntie, now go solve your problems." Abby smiled and nod in Becker direction.

**x**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine, how is your leg?"

"I've been in worse situations." Melissa smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"You know you don't have to thank me, I would do it for anyone."

Melissa sighed "Yeah I know you have the weight of the world in your shoulders."

They stared at each other for a little bit, without knowing what to say. Melissa talked first.

"Listen, I know I apologized already, but some good friend told me I should tell you the truth, and the truth is I trust you. I trusted you my life since day one. I made a decision, maybe not the best one, but things happened so fast this last couple of days, that I had no other choice." Melissa said all at once.

Becker was still in his place looking to her, no reaction at all, like if he was containing himself.

"Every time I was in danger this last days all I could think was you." She putted her hand on his. "I'm falling apart Becker, I'm barely breathing, haven't you noticed?" Becker looked Melissa in the eyes, took his hand from hers, turned around and walked away. Melissa lost balance and leaned on the table. Her whole world was collapsing and she felt like she couldn't really breathe.  
>"I'm still holding on to you…" She whispered facing the floor, trying to contain the tears.<p>

If Melissa was looking up, she had saw Becker stop walking and standing in the same place for some time, debating with himself on what should he do.

"I'm not the best in dealing with feelings." She heard Becker's voice and look up, seeing Becker had come back and was now standing very close to her. "You know that" He continued. "The thing is I knew you were lying to me, like I know you're hurting; I can tell everything just by looking at you, and that scares me. When I realized how much I needed you, how much I was going to hurt if something happened…

Melissa smiled and putted her hands around his waist. "I'm here, nothing is going to…"

Becker placed his finger on her lips, and then started to trace them slowly making Melissa shiver.

"I love you." He finally said and kissed her passionately like he did on their first kiss.

"Don't worry; nothing is going to happened to me."Melissa said when they broke off. "I have this white knight…"

Becker smiled "I thought you didn't need to be saved."

"Well I don't, but he keeps insisting." Melissa laughed and kissed him again.

"Becker!" They heard Connor's voice behind them. "What are you doing with my sister?"

They looked to Connor, and although Mel was trying not to laugh, Becker was in fact very serious and perplexed.

"Connor I… it's really…I have all the best intentions…I."

"Are you…with my sister?" He asked, but didn't manage to hold the serious face for long and he, Abby and Mel just burst into laughs.

"You should have seen your face Becker." Connor said still laughing

"What you…"He turned to Melissa "You knew he was joking?"

"He is my brother Becker, of course I know when he is joking, are you kidding me? Having you dating me is probably a dream come true…you are the only person that is as much protective with me as him." Melissa smiled, and saying in a lower tone "but I really hope you don't have just good intentions with me."

**x**

"Here we are." William said pushing Lester's wheel chair side by side with Jess. Melissa gave Jess an interrogative look and she smiled like saying _things are better_. "So how are you feeling Lester?" William asked.

"What an idiotic question, how do you think I'm feeling?"

All approached Lester as he got up.

"This turned out in a surprisingly good day, with us saving the world and everything." Connor smiled.

"I suppose this is the end of the anomalies then?" William asked

Lester's phone started to ring, and all looked surprised.

"James Lester speaking." He answered the phone. "Ok understood."

"Apparently not Mr. William. Train just left Kings Cross and disappeared into thin air."

Everyone just stared to Lester. "Does that sound familiar to anyone?"

"Now that you mention it." Melissa started. "Yes! Harry Potter?" Connor, Abby and Jess couldn't help to laugh.

"What?" Lester asked confuse. "Anomalies? Chop chop."

"Everyone grab a black box." Jess

"Let's go." Becker said, kissing Melissa goodbye before walk way.

Jess and Melissa stayed on the main floor looking to the team as they walked away."

"Well don't just stand there." Lester said to the girls. "Go back to work." He said walking away with that the smile he often did when things were running smoothly.

_After all,_ Melissa thought_ this was just another normal day in the office._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and so it ends. Hope you enjoy it, it was my first fiction and I'm glad and sad it's over.**

**It's an happy ending, as it should be. Maybe I'll do some one-shots from this fiction...ideas for what you would like me to write in this one-shots, are always welcome, tho I can't promise anything.**

**Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review it.**

**See you soon =)**


End file.
